La Tour dans la forêt
by Kam O'Lheon
Summary: [Aventures] Une étrange forêt. Une légende méconnue. Des dangers insoupçonnés. Au final, une aventure qui permettra peut-être à un mage et un paladin de se rapprocher et d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs personnalités respectives... Théalthazar (discret au début, mais avec ces deux-là on finit toujours par être surpris, d'où le M, just to be on the safe side... ;))
1. Chapitre 1 : Entre griffes et épines

Le bruissement des feuilles, le craquement des brindilles sous des pas affolés, des souffles rauques qui s'entremêlent, certains tout à fait bestiaux, d'autres à peine humains. Une course effrénée au cœur d'une forêt dense et inhospitalière du Cratère.

Un écureuil, affairé jusqu'alors à constituer ses réserves en vue du prochaine hiver, qui selon les sages humains s'annonce comme l'un des plus rigoureux depuis 200 ans, voit soudain sa tâche interrompue par ces bruits si incongrus dans cette forêt ordinairement silencieuse. Le petit animal prend instinctivement de la hauteur pour en déterminer la source, et par la même occasion s'éloigner du danger potentiel. Habituée aux tons verts des arbres et aux ocres sombres de la terre, la vision de l'écureuil se trouve brusquement agressée par deux taches mouvantes aux couleurs inédites sortant à toute vitesse d'un fourré particulièrement dense... et épineux. (L'écureuil le sait très bien : il vaut mieux éviter ces buissons-là, leurs épines sont acérées et s'accrochent très facilement aux poils. Tout animal se retrouvant coincé là-dedans ne peut finir que de deux façons : mort de faim et de soif, ou dévoré par un carnivore passant par là et à la fourrure suffisamment épaisse pour ne craindre que modérément les griffes végétales.) Le plus perturbant pour l'écureuil est que les deux taches colorées semblent communiquer. De manière fort peu discrète pour deux spécimens apparemment poursuivis par quelque chose de plus effrayant qu'eux.

Si notre ami le rongeur arboricole pouvait comprendre le dialecte des taches colorées, il entendrait alors cet échange pour le moins houleux :

« T'as vraiment toujours que des idées à la con, ma parole ! hurle la tache rouge en s'ébrouant dans une vaine tentative visant à se débarrasser des branchages griffus et tenaces. Je vous jure ! Passons par les fourrés, Bob ! Ils perdront forcément nos traces, Bob ! Crétin ! crache-t-il, de plus en plus enragé. Comme d'habitude, t'as pas réfléchi, hein ? Non seulement ce bosquet est bourré d'épines mais surtout c'est _nous_ qui avons perdu _nos propres traces_! »

Cette dernière phrase se termine en un quasi sifflement de pure rage à peine contenue, et même l'écureuil peut voir de là où il se trouve que des étincelles commencent à s'échapper du bout des doigts de la créature rouge. Pris de peur, il s'enfonce plus profondément dans le feuillage du chêne qui lui sert de refuge mais tout en maintenant son observation des deux créatures, tout hypnotisé qu'il est par leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

« Ah, mais excuse-moi d'avoir pris l'initiative de sauver nos fesses ! Vraiment, je suis _navré_ et j'espère que tu daigneras pardonner mon _inacceptable_ impudence ! réplique l'autre créature – jaune doré, celle-ci, comme le Soleil à son zénith un jour d'été – d'un ton acide et dégoulinant de sarcasme, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave et mielleuse, du genre de miel auquel on aurait ajouté de la strychnine. Mais pardonne-moi, mon très cher Bob, je n'ai peut-être pas entendu les suggestions que tu as faites pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ? Attends... Mais... Ah mais oui ! Tu n'en as fait _aucune_! Assène-t-il en finissant par hurler le dernier mot au visage de l'autre. »

Le dénommé Bob s'apprête à lui rétorquer quelque chose d'une manière sans doute fort peu plaisante, mais il est coupé dans son élan par un hurlement de loup provenant d'une position indéterminée mais pas suffisamment éloignée au goût de l'écureuil et des deux taches. Les deux créatures se figent instantanément, une terreur primale se peignant sur leurs traits, celle d'une proie qui sait son chasseur sur le point de l'attraper malgré sa fuite. Puis une chose, absolument déplacée dans cette situation, se produit : un immense sourire plein de suffisance et d'ironie se dessine sur le visage du pyromancien qui fixe son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Le regard de ce dernier s'emplit alors d'un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère.

« Attends, t'es sérieux là, Bob ? T'es content qu'on soit dans la merde jusqu'au cou juste parce que tu peux me montrer du doigt et dire : 'Ah-ah ! Ton plan hautement foireux a totalement foiré ! Ces stupides canidés sont plus malins que toi, mon cher Théo!' Dois-je te rappeler que si ces maudits loups nous rattrapent, tu leur apparaîtras comme un amuse-gueule tout aussi appétissant que moi ? »

La fin de cette tirade coupe tout net le début de ricanement amorcé par Bob lors de l'interprétation très juste de son sourire par le paladin. Cette fois, la terreur qui se peint sur son visage oblitère toute autre manifestation d'orgueil, mais se mêle toutefois d'un semblant de honte face à sa propre puérilité. Du moins de ce qui se rapproche le plus de la honte chez un mage habituellement peu scrupuleux et sûr de lui. Il finit par se racler la gorge sous le regard impassible du paladin.

« Hm-hm... Euh... Te hurler dessus, c'était peut-être pas non plus une idée géniale, admet-il en détournant le regard avant de prendre une petite voix, inhabituelle pour lui. Désolé... »

Le paladin affiche un air surpris – Bob n'est pas connu pour son humilité ni pour sa propension à reconnaître ses erreurs, et ce sont d'ailleurs deux choses qu'ils ont en commun – avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Sans pouvoir toutefois étouffer le petit sourire en coin qui lui monte aux lèvres et qu'on pourrait presque croire attendri.

« Bon, on oublie. De toute façon, l'important maintenant c'est de ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse retourner au camp. A deux contre cette meute de loups, on n'a aucune chance, mais avec Shin et Grunlek, ainsi que tout notre équipement, pour nous seconder, on devrait s'en sortir si jamais ils reviennent à la charge.

\- Donc... On rebrousse chemin pour essayer de retrouver le chemin du camp, alors ?, demande Bob en lançant un coup d'œil peu amène au bosquet épineux qu'ils viennent de traverser.

\- Tu préfères les crocs des loups aux épines de ces buissons, peut-être ?, le rembarre Théo avec impatience.

\- C'est sûr, toi tu t'en fous : t'as une putain d'armure pour te protéger ! Moi, j'ai qu'une robe de mage, je te signale. Ou plutôt, _j'avais_ une robe de mage... Parce que vu ce que ces épines en ont fait..., se lamente-t-il en secouant ses habits en lambeaux avec emphase.

\- Une moitié d'armure. J'ai laissé le haut au campement, je te rappelle, puisqu'on devait simplement aller chercher du bois. Bref, passons. Sinon, c'est bon, t'as fini de pleurer sur ton sort ? On peut établir notre plan d'action, maintenant ?, s'impatiente de nouveau le paladin devant les mimiques de Bob qui regarde une dernière fois son accoutrement d'un air désolé avant de soupirer. Bien, si on ne repasse pas par ces fourrés, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

Théo s'attend de toute évidence à ce que Bob soit à court d'idées comme lors de la couse-poursuite avec les loups et se retrouve obligé de suivre le plan du paladin. Le mage, après un moment de réflexion, ne lui fait cependant pas ce plaisir.

« - La nuit va bientôt tomber, donc ce serait de toute façon une mauvaise idée de s'enfoncer de nouveau là-dedans. Déjà à la lumière du jour, on n'y voyait goutte..., remarque-t-il avant de lever une main devant l'objection que Théo s'apprête à lui faire. Et comme tu l'as rappelé, tu n'as que la moitié de ton armure, le bas en plus. Tu arriverais tout juste à éclairer nos pieds et à peine à un mètre autour de nous, même en y passant toute ta mana, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne idée dans notre situation. On devrait plutôt partir d'ici, faire profil bas et essayer de se trouver un abri pour la nuit. Demain matin, on y verra plus clair et les loups auront sans doute abandonné la traque, achève-t-il sur un ton confiant, attendant l'approbation de Théo.

\- Ton raisonnement n'est pas dépourvu de logique. Cependant, il y a un petit détail que tu sembles oublier. Où diable veux-tu qu'on trouve un abri dans cette maudite forêt ? Ça doit faire des lustres qu'aucun humain n'a mis les pieds ici, et je doute fort que quiconque passant par là ait eu l'idée de construire ne serait-ce qu'une simple masure dans ce trou perdu. »

Ce à quoi Bob s'empresse de répondre avec un petit sourire suffisant :

« Oh, on trouvera quelque chose dans cette forêt, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose que tu sais et que j'ignore ?, avance Théo en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Eh bien..., commence Bob en se mordant les lèvres – A ce moment-là, il a tout à fait l'air d'un petit garçon qui garde un secret très excitant et hésite à le partager par peur de la réaction de l'autre – avant de décider que leur progression sera plus efficace s'il met Théo au courant que s'il essaie de lui cacher la vérité, au risque de braquer l'inquisiteur méfiant de nature. Disons que j'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur une certaine légende lorsque j'étais encore élève à la Tour Rouge, et beaucoup d'auteurs s'accordent sur le fait que cette légende a probablement un lien avec la forêt dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement...

\- Mouais, plus vague que ça comme explication, tu meurs... Elle parle de quoi exactement cette fameuse légende ?

\- D'une tour !, s'exclame alors Bob, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son excitation, leur dangereuse rencontre avec les loups totalement oubliée.

\- Une tour ?, répète Théo, dubitatif. Ça me paraît léger pour constituer une légende...

\- Mais ce n'est pas une tour ordinaire ! Elle aurait été construite il y a près d'un millénaire par l'un des tout premiers mages. Elle a suscité de nombreuses interrogations à travers l'Histoire quant à la fonction que lui avait réservé le mage, Linkschöpfer de son nom certains d'entre nous, les plus rabat-joies si tu veux, doutent même de son existence...

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cette tour est si exceptionnelle. Après tout, les mages ne sont-ils pas connus pour leur manie de construire toutes sortes de châteaux, tours, manoirs et autres habitations farfelues où ils établissent leur laboratoire et rangent toutes les babioles magiques qu'ils accumulent ?

\- Des artefacts, Théo, et non des babioles, le corrige Bob, sur le ton d'un professeur habitué à reprendre un élève peu attentif. Comme je te l'ai dit, on sait peu de choses sur l'usage que Linkshöpfer faisait de cette tour de son vivant. Ce n'est pas ce qui motive nos recherches, mais plutôt ce qui est arrivé à la tour une fois qu'il est mort...

\- Eh bien, soit il l'a léguée à quelqu'un, soit elle est restée à l'abandon et est tombée en ruine, comme n'importe quelle bâtisse, vu que je doute qu'il l'ait laissée sans protection contre l'invasion d'un autre mage, remarque Théo, toujours aussi terre à terre.

\- Voilà ! Et c'est ici que surgit le mystère, mon cher paladin ! Des témoignages nombreux et étayés indiquent qu'à la mort de Linkschöpfer, la tour a tout bonnement disparu !, explique Bob, le visage illuminé par l'excitation.

\- Mécanisme d'autodestruction ?

\- Non, impossible ! Puisque d'autres témoignages, plus nombreux encore, soutiennent que la tour est réapparue, à chaque fois à un endroit différent et à des époques différentes mais toujours dans la zone délimitée aujourd'hui par cette forêt !

\- Zauberturm Wald..., marmonne Théo, en pleine réflexion. Je n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais... Traduit approximativement, ça peut être 'la Forêt des tours de magie' ou alors...

\- La Forêt de la Tour enchantée !, complète Bob, impressionné par la perspicacité peu coutumière de son ami. Vraiment, là, tu m'en bouches un coin, Théo...

\- Mon nom est Silverberg, si tu te rappelles bien. Il est donc logique que j'aie quelques rudiments d'Allemand, rétorque celui-ci, visiblement vexé. Et puis je ne suis pas non plus à l'abri de formuler quelques raisonnements simples, de temps en temps.

\- C'est vrai. Pardonne-moi, Théo, mais je suis plus habitué à te voir foncer tête baissée dans un tas d'ennemis bien trop volumineux pour toi seul qu'à assister à une démonstration flagrante que tu possèdes un cerveau fonctionnel, voire affûté lorsque tu t'en sers volontairement.

\- Oui, bah, ça m'arrive de ne pas être qu'un simple bourrin..., grommelle-t-il.

\- Bon ! Bon ! Je te présente mes plus plates excuses, déclare le mage en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Tiens, je reconnais même la supériorité de ton Allemand sur le mien. Je n'avais pas du tout fait le lien avec le nom de la forêt, nom qui a pourtant tendance à appuyer la légende. C'était très bien vu de ta part, je l'admets.

\- Pas fait le lien, hein... ?, marmonne Théo en reniflant, l'air peu convaincu par l'aveu de Bob.

\- Mais oui, puisque je te le..., commence Bob avant d'être interrompu par un nouveau hurlement lupin, beaucoup plus proche que celui de tout-à-l'heure. »

Les deux amis échangent un regard plein d'appréhension et, sans un mot, mus par une compréhension mutuelle relevant presque de la télépathie, se mettent à avancer dans la direction opposée à celle d'où provenait le cri de ralliement. L'écureuil, décidément fasciné par ces deux étranges créatures et oubliant totalement ses réserves hivernales, se met à les suivre en passant d'un arbre à l'autre. La chasse est à nouveau ouverte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dormir ou survivre

La nuit est tombée avec une rapidité effarante. La forêt, qui même en pleine journée apparaissait comme le royaume des ombres et des terreurs cachées au détour d'un arbre, est maintenant plongée dans le noir total. Seule une faible lueur dorée se déplace à pas feutrés – autant que peuvent l'être les pas d'un homme en armure – dans un silence peu naturel pour un coin de nature sauvage et habité comme celui-ci. Comme si tous les hôtes de ces bois étaient au courant qu'une traque impitoyable était en court et qu'il valait mieux se faire discret tant qu'elle n'était pas achevée.

Au départ, Bob avait protesté à l'idée que Théo 'allume' son armure, craignant d'attirer les loups droit sur eux. Théo lui avait alors rétorqué qu'au vu de la densité des arbres, la lumière était beaucoup moins repérable que le bruit qu'ils faisaient, et que s'ils ne marchaient pas aussi vite que possible, ce qui était impossible dans le noir complet, ce serait justement le bruit qui causerait leur perte. Ne voyant rien à redire à cela, Bob avait finalement acquiescé.

Cela fait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils marchent dans l'obscurité, – Des minutes ? Des heures ? Ils sont incapables de le dire. – une éternité à esquiver branches basses, troncs effondrés, racines traîtresses et autres fourberies naturelles à peine remarquées le jour mais qui se transforment en pièges mortels la nuit venue. C'est donc tout d'abord avec surprise et un certain soulagement qu'ils tombent sur une petite clairière, éclairée par la lueur fantomatique d'une lune parfaitement ronde.

« Génial !, s'exclame Bob. On va enfin pouvoir faire une pause. Ras le bol de ces arbres et de leurs pattes griffues !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..., dit Théo, en tournant sur lui-même pour surveiller les alentours. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'entend plus nos poursuivants. Ce qui peut vouloir dire qu'ils ont bel et bien perdu nos traces, ou alors... (Il s'interrompt en jetant à Bob un regard éloquent.) Ou alors qu'ils sont justes derrière nous et attendent simplement qu'on soit immobiles pour nous sauter à la gorge.

\- Pas faux, concède Bob en déglutissant de façon audible et en jetant maintenant des regards inquiets à l'orée de la forêt. Je te propose qu'on s'assoie cinq minutes, dos à dos pour avoir un œil sur tous les angles d'attaque possibles, puis qu'on reparte.

\- Accordé. Après tout, cinq petites minutes, ça ne peut pas faire une grande différence, n'est-ce pas ?, demande Théo, accablé par un mauvais pressentiment à la seconde où il pose la question. »

Bob lui répond par un sourire qui se veut confiant mais qui n'arrive pas à éteindre l'inquiétude apparente dans ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, l'écureuil, fidèle au poste, les observe depuis un arbre bordant la clairière.

S'il pouvait les comprendre – comprendre le concept de temps – et parler, il leur dirait que, d'après toute l'expérience acquise dans sa courte vie d'animal, cinq petites minutes peuvent parfois avoir une incidence capitale sur la survie d'une proie. Ou sur sa mort, selon le point de vue.

Bob et Théo sont donc assis dos à dos en plein milieu de la clairière. Ils sont tout d'abord alertes, aux aguets, leurs yeux allant de gauche à droite, surveillant le moindre recoin d'obscurité entre les arbres bordant leur lieu de halte. Puis les minutes passent. Toute la fatigue accumulée lors de leur course-poursuite, de leur fuite à travers les épineux et enfin de leur interminable marche nocturne s'abat soudain sur leurs épaules. Leurs regards se font moins vifs, leur anxiété est étouffée par une lassitude aussi bien physique que morale. Ils se relâchent... tant et si bien qu'ils finissent par fermer les yeux, happés par la promesse d'un sommeil salvateur et apaisant... sans remarquer, entre les arbres alentours, l'apparition d'étranges orbes luminescents, toujours par paires, captant la lueur diaphane de la pleine lune et la renvoyant sous formes d'éclats de lumière. Une lumière rouge comme le sang d'une proie fraîchement abattue.

L'écureuil, quant à lui, ne relâche pas son attention. Ses yeux aguerris et son ouïe infaillible ne manquent pas de relever la présence, tout autour de la clairière où se reposent les deux créatures colorées, d'animaux inquiétants aux yeux rouges brillants dans le noir. Non, pas de simples animaux. Même pas des prédateurs ordinaires. S'il existait une telle notion dans son esprit animal, l'écureuil les qualifierait sûrement de _monstres_. Son instinct de survie lui hurle de décamper et pourtant, il reste, paralysé. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les deux taches colorées n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce, n'ont pas fui devant les monstres. Mû par une volonté autre que la sienne, l'écureuil avance vers l'extrémité de la branche qui le supporte... Plus loin, encore plus loin... Il doit voir pourquoi les deux créatures restent immobiles... Il doit...

 _Crac !_

La branche, devenue trop fine, vient de céder sous son poids. Heureusement pour lui, l'écureuil ne tombe pas directement dans la gueule d'un des monstres mais sur une branche plus épaisse et garnie de feuilles, juste en dessous de la précédente. Sans le savoir, il vient sans doute d'éviter aux deux taches colorées de se faire dévorer vivantes dans leur sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà, petit chapitre de transition, mais pas d'inquiétude, l'action arrive juste après...;) (Ce soir ou demain, normalement, si pas de contretemps.) N'hésitez pas à review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début d'histoire, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !^^**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Envolées lyriques

_Crac !_

Bob et Théo reviennent brusquement à eux en entendant nettement une branche se casser à quelques mètres de là. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils tournent vivement la tête dans la direction du bruit... Avant de se figer d'effroi devant la vision cauchemardesque qui s'offre à eux.

Ils sont cernés. Tout autour de la clairière, d'horribles yeux rouge sang les épient depuis l'obscurité de la forêt. Un silence absolu règne aux alentours et le temps semble figé pendant quelques secondes.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Théo et Bob se remettent lentement debout sans quitter les prédateurs des yeux. Bob, dans un éclair de lucidité, se fait violence pour maîtriser la panique qui menace de le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre et lance le sort destiné à activer la connexion mentale avec son ami. Il a l'affreuse intuition que leurs poursuivants ne sont pas de simples loups mais des créatures bien plus intelligentes, susceptibles de comprendre, sinon leurs paroles, du moins leurs intonations. Théo, après un moment de stupeur, accepte sans réfléchir la connexion et toute leur terreur partagée inonde momentanément leurs esprits respectifs. C'est Bob, habitué à devoir serrer fortement la bride à ses émotions, qui reprend le dessus en premier.

 _Théo...Théo, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te calmes, Théo, ou le lien va casser et c'en sera fini de nous ! Je ne peux pas absorber toute ta peur, il faut que tu gardes le contrôle !_

Bob a l'impression de se trouver sur un rocher au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné et d'être en train de hurler contre le vent. Pas de réponse.

 _Théo, s'il-te-plaît, reprends-toi ! De nous deux, c'est toi le belligérant, le guerrier ! Je pourrai pas nous tirer de là tout seul !_

Toujours rien. En désespoir de cause, il finit par lancer la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

 _J'ai besoin de toi, Théo. S'il-te-plaît..._

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passe. Puis le vent s'arrête brusquement, l'océan recule et disparaît, la tempête mentale se calme. Le silence, et...

 _Je... suis là._ D'abord hésitant puis plus ferme, plus Théo. _Je suis là, Bob. J'ai le contrôle maintenant._

Bob pousse un soupir de soulagementmental. _Bien. On ne va pas se mentir, on est dans la merde. D'autant que ce ne sont pas des loups qui nous chassent depuis tout-à-l'heure._

 _Oui, vu les yeux rouges qui crient 'Surnaturel !' à tous les niveaux, je m'en doutais un peu..._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_

Silence. Puis...

 _Ce qu'on sait faire de mieux !_ Théo lance cette phrase avec ce qui équivaut à un sourire ironique mental.

 _C'est-à-dire ?_

 _On y va sans plan, on essaie d'en descendre le plus possible et si ça craint trop pour nous, on se tire !_

 _Ça me paraît être un non-plan tout à fait cohérent... Bon. C'est parti, alors ?_

 _Ouaip', c'est parti !_

Tout cet échange mental se fait en une fraction de seconde au bout de laquelle toute trace de panique est effacée. Les deux amis se mettent à nouveau dos à dos et se préparent à riposter. Bob génère une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains, en se faisant une note mentale sur le fait de ne pas propager les flammes en cercle. Leur situation ne serait pas vraiment améliorée s'ils se retrouvaient coincés au centre d'un brasier incontrôlable même pour un demi-démon. Théo sort son épée en se maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir laissé le haut de son armure et son bouclier au campement. Face à ce spectacle, leurs adversaires restent encore un instant immobiles puis, simultanément, ils entament un processus qui renouvelle l'effroi des aventuriers.

Les yeux rouges, jusqu'alors situés à environ soixante centimètres du sol, semblent soudain léviter, s'élever... pour s'arrêter à une hauteur avoisinant les deux mètres.

 _Putain... Cette fois, j'ai plus aucun doute..._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais ce que sont ces saloperies ?_

 _Ce que c'est ? Eh bien, en théorie, des légendes... Mais étant donné ce qu'on est venus chercher ici, je serais hypocrite si je disais que ça me surprend énormément...Ce sont des..._

 _Attends une seconde ! 'Ce qu'on est_ venus chercher _ici' ?_ La voix de Théo, emplie d'une colère allant crescendo, résonne péniblement dans la tête de Bob. _T'es quand même pas en train de dire que tu nous as_ amenés _ici volontairement ?!_

 _…_

 _Réponds, Bob !_ Cette fois, le hurlement mental est tellement violent que Bob abdique et répond – Théo est en effet capable de crier encore plus fort avec sa voix mentale qu'en utilisant ses cordes vocales, même si cela paraît impossible de prime abord.

 _D'accord, d'accord ! J'avoue ! C'est moi qui ai suggéré l'idée à Shin, lui qui aime tant la nature, et il l'a répétée à Grunlek. Et puis j'ai peut-être aussi un peu insisté pour que ce soit toi qui vienne avec moi chercher du bois..._

Le mage se recroqueville mentalement, prêt à recevoir une bordée d'insultes bien senties – et, s'il doit se l'avouer, bien méritées – mais seul le silence répond à sa révélation. Il commence à s'inquiéter. Généralement, un paladin silencieux est un inquisiteur dangereux.

 _Théo ? T'es encore là ?_

C'est là qu'il réalise que le paladin lui a tout bonnement claqué la porte au nez. La connexion n'est pas totalement coupée, il peut revenir à tout instant... s'il le décide. Pour le moment, Bob ne peut que se contenter de toquer à la porte en espérant qu'il daigne lui ouvrir. Chose que par fierté, il ne s'abaissera jamais à faire.

En réintégrant la réalité physique, il réalise que Théo n'est plus dans son dos. Il est parti en hurlant sa rage tout droit vers l'une des paires d'yeux rouges au bord de la clairière. Bob s'apprête à lui crier de revenir, qu'il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose quand soudain le monstre visé par Théo devient plus qu'une paire d'orbes couleur sang. Il sort de l'ombre, et tous les soupçons de Bob s'en trouvent confirmés.

La bête fait effectivement dans les deux mètres et se déplace à une vitesse inouïe, en contradiction totale avec sa grande taille et sa morphologie. Elle semble en effet en équilibre précaire, perchée sur deux longues pattes, similaires à celles d'un loup surdimensionné qui aurait soudain décidé de se mettre à marcher, soutenant un buste humanoïde et des bras à la longueur démesurée terminés par des mains aux griffes aussi longues que des dagues. Une tête monstrueuse vient compléter l'ensemble avec sa forme lupine aux airs étrangement humains munie de crocs acérés sertis dans une mâchoire sans doute assez puissante pour broyer d'un seul coup la cage thoracique d'un homme. Le tout est recouvert d'une fourrure noire comme le charbon et affublé d'une musculature apparente qui fait passer Théo pour un ridicule gringalet.

En parlant de Théo, celui-ci est bien trop aveuglé par sa soif de sang pour réaliser dans la gueule de quel genre de loup il est en train de se jeter. Bob est, quant à lui, tétanisé et voit son ami lever son épée dans un éclair de lumière fulgurant en arrivant au niveau du monstre. Celui-ci est momentanément aveuglé mais pas décontenancé pour autant. Il se contente d'attendre le dernier moment pour prendre de l'élan avec son bras et envoyer le paladin voler à quelques mètres de là, comme une simple poupée de chiffon.

Théo atterrit lourdement au sol et le choc sort brusquement Bob de sa transe. Il accourt auprès de son ami sans se soucier de voir si les autres vont passer à l'offensive. Le paladin n'a fort heureusement pas atterri sur la tête, il est sur le côté, dos à Bob, et lorsque celui-ci le retourne délicatement, il prend une brusque inspiration sifflante. Quatre entailles traversent le torse du paladin sous sa chemise en lambeaux, courant de sa hanche droite jusqu'à sa clavicule gauche. Les entailles sont relativement peu profondes mais Théo perd du sang. Pas suffisamment vite pour qu'il se vide de son sang en quelques minutes. Mais s'ils ne se sortent pas de là rapidement, le paladin finira probablement hors combat. Bob entreprend de déchirer la chemise de Théo pour lui faire un bandage de fortune, quand un détail non négligeable le frappe.

 _Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attaqué ?_

* * *

 **Désolée du retard (imprévu du genre imprévisible en cause, du genre box internet qui refuse soudainement et catégoriquement de faire son boulot...). Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long et le suivant est quasiment prêt !;) Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **(P.S. : À ceux qui s'inquiéteraient de ne pas avoir vu l'écureuil dans ce chapitre, n'ayez crainte, il revient dans le prochain !:))**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chant des flammes

Bob fait courir ses yeux autour de la clairière. Ils sont à présent tous sortis de l'ombre des arbres. Tous sont identiques à quelques variations près dans la couleur de la fourrure, tantôt brune, tantôt grisâtre ou noire comme celle de la cible de Théo. Tous ont les mêmes yeux qui semblent capter la lumière immaculée de la lune pour la pervertir et la renvoyer chargée de cet éclat rouge funeste. Mais le plus important, notamment pour la survie des deux aventuriers, c'est que tous sont immobiles aux abords de la clairière. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble vouloir y pénétrer. Vouloir... ou pouvoir ?

Un gémissement en provenance de Théo relègue cette question au second plan dans l'esprit de Bob et il s'empresse de finir de panser les blessures de son ami. Théo reprend lentement ses esprits, ouvre les yeux et tente vaguement de repousser Bob.

« Laisse-moi, je vais très bien..., râle-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux inquiétante.

\- En effet, t'as l'air prêt à aller dézinguer un groupe d'une bonne dizaine de lycanthropes, ça, c'est sûr !, le raille Bob, en finissant d'ajuster les nœuds du bandage. Tu te rends compte que si son bras était passé plus haut, il t'aurait tout simplement décapité ?, demande-t-il, serrant les poings à ses côtés pour masquer leurs tremblements (De colère ? Ou d'inquiétude ? A ce moment-là, il s'en fiche royalement). Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que..., commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, sentant que sa voix aussi allait se mettre à trembler.

\- Ils sont... partis ?, s'enquiert Théo, une fois sa toux calmée.

\- Non, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à entrer dans la clairière afin de nous sauter dessus, répond Bob en jetant à nouveau un œil aux lycanthropes pour s'assurer qu'ils restent à la même place.

 _-_ Bizarre...

\- Tu l'as dit oui... Bon, maintenant, rouvre ton côté de la connexion mentale, histoire qu'on puisse établir un plan d'évasion et...

\- Non, l'interrompt Théo, d'une voix enrouée mais ferme.

\- Non ?, répète Bob avec des yeux ronds. Comment ça 'non' ?

\- Je veux pas de toi dans ma tête, un point, c'est tout.

\- Mais... Mais... Tout-à-l'heure, tu...

\- Tout-à-l'heure, on était tous les deux en panique et encore à moitié endormis. Si j'avais eu toute ma tête, je t'aurais envoyé bouler, comme je le fais maintenant.

\- Franchement, là, Théo, je comprends pas..., commence Bob, avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Non, exactement ! Tu ne _me_ comprends pas ! Et quoi de plus normal ? T'es une hérésie, Bob ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop tendance à l'oublier, ces derniers temps, mais ça va changer. Tu m'as encore entraîné dans un de tes coups foireux sans me demander mon avis et voilà le résultat ! Je suis sans équipement, blessé et on est quasiment sûrs que ces... ces lycanthropes, comme tu dis, vont finir par nous bouffer ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que toi, foutu demi-démon, tu as fait ce que tu es né pour faire : répandre la mort autour de toi ! »

À ces mots, quelque chose se brise en Bob, et une douleur, ô combien familière dans ses jeunes années mais oubliée en compagnie de ses amis aventuriers, déforme son visage et sa posture. Il se sent rejeté, comme il l'a été maintes et maintes fois dans sa courte existence. Pourtant, cette fois, la douleur semble le faire ployer comme jamais auparavant. Car c'est son ami qui vient de lui exprimer tout le dégoût et l'horreur que lui inspire sa personne, sa _nature_ même, chose qu'il n'a pas choisie mais qu'il a toujours refoulée, pour se protéger lui-même de l'intolérance des autres et surtout pour protéger les autres de lui-même.

Observant de près le changement dans l'expression de Bob, Théo prend conscience des mots qu'il vient de lui adresser et c'est une toute nouvelle sorte d'horreur qui vient se peindre sur ses traits. Il tend la main vers Bob, mais celui-ci recule et se remet debout en titubant, comme effrayé.

« Bob... Bob, je voulais pas... Je..., balbutie Théo, cherchant désespérément les mots capables de réparer le mal fait par sa précédente tirade.

\- Non... J'ai compris... Finalement, j'ai compris..., murmure Bob, d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage, tellement éloignée de sa jovialité naturelle qu'elle donne envie à Théo de hurler ; Bob lève des yeux hagards vers lui, des yeux soudain aveugles, comme tournés vers l'intérieur. C'est bien ce que tu penses... Ce que tout le monde a toujours pensé à mon sujet... (Une inspiration tremblante, les yeux qui se ferment, sa voix qui reprend dans un murmure amer.) Comment ai-je pu croire qu'on finirait par m'accepter, moi, un démon ? Qu'on me ferait confiance, qu'on pourrait... _m'aimer_ ?, interroge-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, ses yeux se rouvrant et s'écarquillant sur le dernier mot, comme si son sens lui échappait à présent. »

Après cela, tout se produit de façon quasi-simultanée. Bob tombe à genoux, tête baissée, visage masqué par ses boucles brunes. Théo se précipite vers lui malgré ses blessures. Le visage que Bob lève vers lui lorsqu'il se trouve à son niveau n'a plus rien d'humain. Les écailles ont dévoré la moindre parcelle de peau ; les yeux sont jaunes, entre félins et reptiliens ; des cornes torsadées impressionnantes ornent désormais son crâne ; des crocs jaunes et tranchants, qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux des lycanthropes, déforment sa bouche en un rictus sardonique. Devant ce tableau effrayant, l'inquisiteur a un mouvement de recul instinctif et quelque chose passe alors dans les yeux du demi-diable, un éclair de tristesse, aussitôt avalé dans un océan de noirceur abyssale. Le démon est maintenant seul aux commandes.

 _Oh non, putain. C'est... C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça...? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bob... Bob !_

Cette fois, c'est Théo qui cherche frénétiquement une trace de la connexion mentale qu'il partageait avec son ami. En vain. Le démon l'a jeté dehors et il n'a probablement pas l'intention de le laisser parler à Bob pour que le paladin l'aide à reprendre le contrôle.

En parlant du démon, celui-ci observe attentivement Théo d'un air absent, comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui raconter une histoire fort intéressante impliquant le paladin et qu'il cherchait confirmation sur les traits de ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hoche la tête, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, légèrement supérieure à celle de Bob pour le moment, puis se débarrasse de la robe ignifugée du mage et la jette à Théo avec un regard appuyé. Le paladin la rattrape, bouche bée, sans comprendre la signification du geste. Le démon pousse un soupir exaspéré et secoue sa tête cornue, atterré par la lenteur d'esprit de l'inquisiteur.

« Cache-toi dessous, petit humain fragile, si tu ne veux pas finir rôti comme un vulgaire poulet, admoneste-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Et considère bien que je te fais une faveur, ici... »

Sans perdre plus de temps, le démon amorce la dernière phase de sa transformation : il grandit jusqu'à atteindre deux fois la taille des lycanthropes et d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris se déploient dans son dos. Les autres monstres présents le regardent faire avec stupeur ; ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce que le gringalet qu'ils poursuivent depuis plusieurs heures s'avère finalement être un prédateur d'une catégorie située très au dessus de la leur dans la chaîne alimentaire. Quand le démon commence à préparer une immense boule de feu, les moins téméraires d'entre eux prennent leur longues pattes velues à leur cou et retournent en geignant presque dans la forêt. Nul doute que ceux-ci se feront sévèrement réprimander par le reste de la meute à leur retour – si, bien sûr, il y a encore une meute après le passage du démon...

Les lycanthropes ne sont pas les seuls impressionnés par l'attaque en préparation du diable. Théo reste pétrifié devant la scène, peinant à croire qu'il s'agit de son ami, volant à quelques trois mètres au dessus du sol avec l'équivalent d'une météorite incandescente entre les mains. Il n'a jamais vu Bob se transformer, seulement les effets secondaires de la transformation, ayant été possédé puis inconscient lors de l'affrontement entre les aventuriers, les églises et la Mort. La vision est d'autant plus déstabilisante que c'est lui le fautif, lui qui a poussé Bob à se cacher derrière un alter ego qu'il combat depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Un hurlement de douleur bestial le rappelle brusquement à la raison et il a juste le temps de voir un lycanthrope en feu s'enfuir entre les arbres avant de fermer les yeux et de se cacher, roulé en boule, sous le tissu ignifugé de la robe de mage. Après cela, tout n'est pour lui que cris, rires démoniaques, crépitement des flammes léchant la forêt et chaleur intenable. Contre toute attente, la fatigue le saisit à nouveau et il sombre dans un sommeil agité, au milieu d'un chaos qui ne peut agir comme une berceuse que sur un berserk tel que lui.

À quelques pas de là, l'arbre sur lequel se trouve l'écureuil le plus téméraire de cette forêt est en feu. Le petit animal se retrouve piégé à plusieurs mètres du sol, et les flammes dévorent le tronc à une vitesse implacable. Par chance pour lui, le tronc était déjà pourri avant l'incendie et l'arbre se disloque, s'effondre dans la clairière, envoie rouler la petite boule de poils roux aux pieds du paladin assoupi. Sonné, le rongeur a l'intelligence de se cacher dans une des profondes poches de la robe de mage. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir au milieu de la fournaise.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous avais promis un retour de l'écureuil, l'écureuil est revenu. Bon cette fois, il n'avait pas d'observations affûtées à faire sur nos deux 'taches colorées' vu qu'il était enfoncé dans le feuillage, le pauvre... x) Ça valait sans doute mieux pour nous, n'empêche, parce que s'il avait vu Bobzilla, il aurait peut-être fini par écouter le peu d'instinct de survie qu'il possède et se serait barré... ^^' Une petite review, s'iou-plaît ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Erreur, risque, conséquence

Lorsque Théo ouvre à nouveau les yeux, sa première pensée est la suivante : _Je suis aveugle._ Cette idée le paralyse entièrement, à tel point qu'il arrête de respirer. Jusqu'à ce que le réflexe de survie le force à prendre une grande inspiration tremblante... pour aussitôt vider ses poumons dans une violente toux qui en expulse la fumée et les cendres.

 _Les cendres... Incendie... Tout brûle... La forêt, et les monstres aussi...Le feu et l'enfer sur terre... Le feu et..._

« Bob !, crie Théo, en se redressant d'un bond qui lui coupe le souffle, rejetant simultanément la robe de Bob, qui l'a efficacement protégé mais n'est plus qu'un haillon informe et noirci, sans prêter attention au petit couinement mécontent que son brusque mouvement a suscité. Bob, t'es où ? Putain... Bob !, panique-t-il, ses yeux balayant frénétiquement les environs à la recherche de son ami. »

Il fait toujours nuit, bien qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures, mais il relègue très vite cette réflexion à l'arrière plan de son esprit. Car il l'aperçoit finalement à quelques mètres de là, petite tache blanche inerte éclairée par la lune, recroquevillée entre deux arbres calcinés. En dépit de ses blessures qui se rappellent à lui au moindre mouvement, – vu l'intensité de la douleur, il est quasiment certain d'avoir plusieurs côtes cassées et son épaule gauche ne semble pas être alignée selon l'angle normal avec son buste, il craint qu'elle ne se soit disloquée lors de sa chute – il parvient à rejoindre son ami et à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Un immense soulagement traverse son esprit en voyant les côtes de Bob se soulever régulièrement.

 _Il respire ! Faiblement, certes, mais c'est mieux que pas du tout..._

Il l'examine encore un moment, essayant de repérer d'éventuelles blessures.

 _Pas de brûlures, c'est déjà ça avec tout ce brasier... Il a une vilaine entaille sur la joue gauche... Apparemment, un des lycanthropes a eu le temps de lui sauter à la gorge avant de passer au four... Le dos, maintenant..._ (Ici, l'air siffle entre les dents serrées du paladin.) _Bordel... Ils l'ont attaqué dans le dos, aussi. Et ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs. Ils lui ont déchiré les ailes pour qu'il soit à leur portée... Pourtant, il a dû avoir le dessus, je ne vois pas d'autres faudrait que je..._

Théo n'a pas le temps de formuler une autre pensée car Bob se met soudain à s'agiter violemment, comme en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement affreux. Et il parle...

« Non... Non ! Allez-vous-en ! C'est dangereux ! Je ne sais... ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à... tenir... Il faut... Je dois... tenir... »

 _À quoi rêve-t-il ? Un combat ? Il protège des gens contre quelque chose, il fait barrage..._

Il essaie de secouer doucement Bob par l'épaule pour le réveiller. En vain. Le sommeil est bien trop profond.

« Peux pas... vous défendre... contre _ça_... Même pas... _me_... défendre... (Il s'agite de plus en plus et pousse un cri plaintif.) Pitié ! Non... Ne... leur fais pas de mal... Prends tout ! Contrôle tout ! Mais laisse... laisse les en vie... Pitié ! Balthazar... »

Un déclic. Et tout fait sens dans l'esprit du paladin. _Il se bat, oui, mais contre lui-même... contre son démon intérieur... Il se voit – ou bien se revoit ? Cela pourrait aussi bien être un souvenir. – dans une situation qui l'oblige à protéger des gens auxquels il tient de sa part démoniaque._

« Pas Shin... Pas... Grunlek... Et surtout... Pas... Pas Théo ! »

Les yeux du mage s'ouvrent d'un coup sur le dernier mot. Des yeux emplis de larmes. Des yeux qui semblent voir à travers le tissu même de la réalité, à travers le paladin inquiet penché sur lui.

Le paladin, qui est, dans la majorité des cas, totalement démuni face à toute situation à caractère relativement émotionnel, ne sait quoi faire pour ôter cet horrible vide du regard de Bob. Il revient donc à ses instincts les plus basiques : il assène à Bob une gifle retentissante, en prenant toutefois bien garde de viser la joue non entaillée. (Quand il lui dit qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple bourrin...) La méthode, aussi peu raffinée qu'elle soit, fonctionne particulièrement bien. L'esprit de Bob semble réintégrer brusquement son corps, il cligne des yeux en portant la main à sa joue et son expression est, à partir de là, très loin de rester neutre. D'abord, la surprise, puis la douleur (Théo, et sa douceur légendaire...), ensuite du reproche mêlé à de la colère, le tout traduit par une moue si caractéristique du mage qu'elle arrache un rire soulagé au paladin. Rire qui suscite une nouvelle réaction chez Bob. Une sorte de... oui, c'est bien cela, de la timidité inonde son visage et avec elle... de l'espoir.

« Théo ?, murmure-t-il, hésitant. T'es plus fâché contre moi ?

\- Fâché ?, s'étonne le paladin, un demi-sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. Je ne suis jamais _fâché_ contre toi, Bob. Tu as le don pour m'agacer, ça oui. La plupart du temps, tu me fais sortir de mes gonds. Parfois, tu me rends même fou de rage. Mais me _fâcher_ contre toi ? Non, jamais. La réconciliation survient toujours bien trop vite pour que j'aie le loisir de rester fâché. En l'occurrence, je dois dire que tu t'es surpassé, cette fois, mon cher Bob.

\- Ah ? J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier, moi ?, demande celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, tâchant de se remémorer les événements de la nuit. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus avec une charrette avant de me jeter dans les fourrés, ajoute-t-il en se redressant avec une vilaine grimace.

\- Tu te rappelles de rien, vraiment ?

\- Eh bien..., commence Bob, tout en massant sa joue endolorie d'un air absent, fouillant dans sa mémoire. On a monté le campement aux abords de la forêt... Shin était tout excité, dès qu'on a fini, il a détalé entre les arbres en sautillant presque ostensiblement de joie... (Le visage de Bob arbore un sourire à la fois ironique et attendri au souvenir du bonheur enfantin de son ami l'archer.) Tu crois qu'un jour il comprendra que la nature ne lui rend pas franchement cet amour ? On aurait pu croire que l'affaire avec Eden lui avait servi de leçon... Mais non, même pas ! (Bob agite la main comme pour chasser ses considérations digressives.) Bref... Donc Shin a pris la tangente, Grunlek lui s'est posé pour s'offrir un rare moment de paix avec la fameuse louve... (Sourire malicieux.) Il finira peut-être par l'épouser, qui sait... Ah oui ! Et puis il fallait aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu... Comme je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, j'ai proposé à Grunlek de m'en charger...

\- À condition que je vienne avec toi, histoire d'en profiter pour vérifier une vieille légende sur la Tour magique de cette forêt et d'avoir une escorte armée, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal..., complète Théo, toujours impatient et égal à lui-même. Oui, oui, je sais...

\- On a eu des problèmes, hein ?, demande Bob, avec une grimace presque désolée. Après notre départ du campement, c'est le trou noir...

\- Oh que oui, on a eu des problèmes, et pas des moindres !, lui rétorque Théo, en secouant la tête d'une manière très significative traduisible par ' _Ah, mon p'tit mage, t'as aucune idée du pétrin dans lequel tu nous as fourrés!_ '. Bon, alors pour faire court : on s'est fait courser la moitié de la journée par ce qu'on pensait être des simples loups, la nuit est tombée, on a trouvé cette clairière où nous nous trouvons encore, on s'est posés au départ pour cinq minutes, sauf qu'on s'est endormis comme deux couillons. Et au réveil... Paf ! On était encerclés par des lycanthropes, pas des loups ! On était sûrs de se faire bouffer tout crus. Du coup, tu leur as sorti le grand jeu : méga-chauve-souris incendiaire démoniaque et tout le toutim, et tu leur as mis la raclée du siècle !, lui raconte Théo, avec une étrange fierté dans la voix. Tout ça en évitant de cramer toute la forêt et nous avec ! Je me demande bien comment t'as fait, d'ailleurs, parce que je me rappelle clairement t'avoir entendu dire que tu serais incapable de maîtriser un incendie de cette ampleur au point de l'éteindre totalement, et je vois aucune trace de pluie donc... »

Théo interrompt abruptement son babillage en remarquant que, pendant son laïus, le mage est devenu blanc comme un linge et semble sur le point de vomir.

« Bob ? Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tout à coup ?, s'enquiert prudemment le paladin.

\- Je... me suis transformé ? Devant toi ?, demande Bob, horrifié. J'ai laissé le démon se charger des lycanthropes à ma place ? »

Bien sûr, l'inquisiteur, fidèle à lui-même, ne se rend pas compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il vient de commettre, ne comprend pas qu'en omettant les raisons ayant spécifiquement conduit à l'apparition du démon, il pousse Bob à croire qu'il a franchi une limite funeste, fixée depuis très longtemps. Il sait, depuis tout petit, qu'une fois le démon sorti, il ne peut que se reposer sur son bon vouloir et non le contrôler. Il s'est donc juré de ne jamais laisser le démon mener ses combats à sa place, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'arrêterait peut-être pas aux ennemis initialement désignés. La _seule_ et _unique_ exception ayant été lors du combat contre la Mort, alors que tout semblait perdu, ses amis et lui-même sur le point d'être anéantis. Sauf l'un d'entre eux. Celui dont ils avaient organisé la fuite, priant pour qu'il leur survive et rétablisse l'ordre par la suite. Théo.

Cette fois, avec les éléments donnés, et surtout ceux omis, par Théo, Bob ne peut s'imaginer qu'un seul scénario qui lui donne la nausée. Dépassé par les événements, il a cédé à la panique et a laissé le démon se charger de résoudre leur problème. Risquant la vie de la personne à laquelle, sans se l'admettre, il tient le plus au monde. Erreur monumentale, risque inacceptable.

Comment Bob pourrait-il s'imaginer que c'est Théo qui l'a poussé dans ses retranchements, l'a blessé au point de l'inciter à se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit, le coin normalement réservé au démon, qui en avait profité pour lui susurrer qu'il pouvait se charger de ce problème, qu'il n'avait qu'à lui désigner l'ennemi ? Comment pourrait-il savoir que, malgré sa confusion et sa douleur, il n'avait pas cédé sans combattre, faisant jurer au démon, non seulement de ne pas blesser Théo, mais surtout de le _protéger_? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que fantasmer la réponse du démon, lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'abîmer une si belle source de distraction, d'autant qu'il avait compris, depuis longtemps, que la mort du paladin ferait un trou gigantesque et indésirable dans la psyché du mage ? Comment pourrait-il en conclure qu'il avait alors ouvert la porte de la cage, sachant que le démon lui disait la vérité, n'agissant toujours que selon son propre intérêt, qui n'était pas alors de tuer Théo ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions est : Bob en serait incapable, puisque Théo a sciemment décidé de se défausser de toute responsabilité dans l'histoire et a donc tronqué la vérité pour y parvenir. Erreur monumentale, conséquences incommensurables.

« Euh... Bah... Oui, tu t'es transformé, mais je vois pas... »

 _Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là._ Théo ne finit pas sa phrase, restant bouche bée devant la posture adoptée subitement par Bob. Il est à genoux aux pieds du paladin, tête baissée, tout son être exprimant la résignation, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses sont agitées d'un léger tremblement.

« Bob, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- C'était le contrat, non ?, lâche le demi-démon, dans un murmure à peine audible qui oblige le paladin à se pencher vers lui. 'Si jamais tu te transformes, si tu laisses les commandes au démon, au risque de mettre en danger la vie d'autrui, moi, je prendrai mes responsabilités. Et je t'achèverai. Sans remords.' Ne sont-ce pas tes propres mots, inquisiteur ? Ceux que tu as prononcés le jour de notre rencontre et qui ont signé le début d'une association équilibrée entre un membre de l'Église de la Lumière et une hérésie ? (Devant le silence de Théo, Bob prend une inspiration vibrante et se force à achever ce qu'il a commencé.) L'équilibre est rompu, le contrat déchiré. Tu peux me tuer, maintenant. »

L'absence d'émotion dans le ton de la dernière phrase fait écho au vide qui emplissait les prunelles du mage quelques instants auparavant. Ce contraste entre la sentence de mort et l'inexpressivité de Bob face à celle-ci sort le paladin de sa torpeur. Il se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans sa posture par défaut, celle de l'inquisiteur toujours de mauvais poil, en colère contre tout et tout le monde.

« Arrête tes conneries dramatiques, Bob !, lui crache-t-il en serrant les poings. Tu sais parfaitement que tes pitreries théâtrales et pompeuses me foutent en rogne, et c'est franchement pas le moment de m'énerver ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas te lever et te bouger le cul, histoire qu'on puisse se barrer de cette putain de forêt et oublier tout ce qui s'y est passé ! (Pas de réaction. Il tente vaguement de tempérer son irritation et adopte une voix basse, pressante, un rien menaçante aussi.) Bob... Tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve, et pourtant on sait tous les deux que je n'en ai pas beaucoup... Donc tu te lèves et on y va. (Toujours aucune réaction. Cette fois, la digue cède. Il hurle.) _Maintenant !_ »

Bob tressaille, mais maintient sa posture de reddition absolue. Il est résolu. Il se réfugie dans la dernière certitude qu'il lui reste, celle qui guide sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant et qui lui a servi de garde-fou dans les moments où il se sentait las de lutter en permanence avec lui-même. La certitude que, s'il se perdait lui-même, quelqu'un viendrait faire en sorte qu'il fasse le moins de mal possible.

 _Un pacte est un pacte. Même le démon respecte ça. Je le sais, il le sait. Pas d'échappatoire. Pas de fuite. Je mourrai en honorant, sinon mon souhait de vivre comme un humain normal, du moins le contrat contre-nature passé avec Théo. Non. Pas Théo. L'inquisiteur. Celui qui chasse et tue les hérésies comme moi. Je mourrai de sa main, et le cercle commencé le jour de notre rencontre sera fermé. Définitivement._

Une vague de tristesse inexplicable l'envahit à la pensée qu'il ne reverra plus le paladin _._ Il évoque intérieurement ses souvenirs de Théo : sa prestance avec son armure scintillante et son bandeau jaune au front... ses ronchonnements perpétuels accompagnés en général de moues mécontentes et sans cesse renouvelées... son manque total de réflexion face au danger et l'abnégation, peut-être involontaire, qui en découle lorsqu'il se jette dans la mêlée pour défendre ses convictions ou protéger ses amis... sa mort, puis sa résurrection inespérée et le bonheur que son retour avait suscité dans le cœur du mage...

 _Arrête_ , s'admoneste-t-il. _Arrête. Il était là pour mettre fin à ton existence dès l'instant où tu confirmerais toute ses croyances et deviendrais une menace pour les gens qu'il a juré de protéger, chose que tu as justement faite cette nuit, et, avant tout, c'est_ lui _que tu a mis en danger. Lui, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière, s'est retrouvé à la merci d'un vulgaire demi-démon comme toi. Cela exige réparation, c'est tout. Un bourreau face à un condamné en sursis depuis trop longtemps. Pas un ami, pas... autre chose. Juste la main terrestre d'un quelconque dieu qui a maudit ton existence._ Paradoxalement rassuré par la finalité de cette constatation et par son impuissance à changer le destin, il se détend légèrement. _Rien de personnel. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le contrat soit rempli._

Bob entend, sans le voir, l'inquisiteur tirer son épée de son fourreau. Il ferme les yeux puis se force à les rouvrir.

 _Jusqu'au bout. Je serai lucide jusqu'au bout._ Pas assez brave pour regarder la mort en face,ça non, mais assez pour lui faire cette dernière bravade, celle de mourir les yeux grands ouverts sur le monde qui l'a toujours rejeté et qu'il laisse à présent derrière lui.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je suis absolument désolée du retard. Le chapitre était prêt depuis un moment mais la box a de nouveau fait des siennes... Points positifs : j'ai eu le temps de le peaufiner un peu, et il a même été sensiblement rallongé pour compenser. Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez aussi la furtivité de l'apparition de l'écureuil dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il vient de survivre à un incendie, plus une chute d'arbre, le pauvre, donc comprenez bien que là il me réclame des RTT ! x)**

 **Si vous voulez vous plaindre de la médiocrité de mes services, n'hésitez pas à review ! (Quoi ? Moi, masochiste ? Je vois pas le rapport...:D)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un pacte, une promesse

C'est au moment précis où la dernière trace d'espoir s'efface de l'esprit du pyromancien que le miracle se produit.

 _Clang !_

L'épée du paladin tombe lourdement au sol, juste devant Bob. Le mage sursaute et fixe l'instrument de mort, innocemment posé sur l'herbe roussie de la clairière son esprit d'ordinaire si vif est incapable de déterminer pourquoi cette chose repose là, devant lui, au lieu de s'employer à lui trancher la tête. Un profond soupir lui parvient – si profond qu'il vient agiter sa chevelure, comme une main légère lui caressant la tête – et le paladin suit le chemin de son épée, se retrouvant à genoux dans une pose reflétant celle du mage. Le cerveau de Bob tourne à vide, essayant vainement d'interpréter ce trop-plein d'information.

« Bob, regarde-moi. »

 _Non ! Surtout pas ! Si tu le regardes, tu vas..._ ( _Voir le visage de la mort,_ lui chuchote une petite voix malsaine venue des tréfonds de son esprit.)... _te raccrocher à tes souvenirs, à ta vie passée, à ce que tu vas perdre en mourant... À ce que tu aurais pu avoir en vivant._

Nouveau soupir en face.

« Bob, s'il-te-plaît... (Une pause, dans laquelle on peut presque entendre le paladin se donner du courage pour prononcer les mots suivants.) J'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette fois, la surprise est trop forte. Elle réussit à passer outre le cerveau hors service du mage et sa résolution de condamné à mort. Sans réfléchir, il lève les yeux. Et son étonnement ne fait que grandir.

Les yeux bleus électriques face à lui ont toujours la même teinte, si familière, rassurante et magnétique à la fois. Mais ces prunelles, ordinairement opaques, ne laissant rien paraître du théâtre d'ombres se jouant derrière elles, assument maintenant pleinement leur rôle présumé de fenêtres de l'âme. À l'avant de la scène, une profonde inquiétude donne la réplique à un agacement teinté d'impatience, typique chez Théo juste derrière, relégués au rang de seconds rôles mais luttant pour se faire entendre, on distingue ses remords, longtemps refoulés, vis à vis des mots blessants – _Hérésie, démon, engeance contre-nature –_ si souvent adressés à celui qu'il considère, et ce en dépit de toutes ses croyances et de tous les préceptes de son Église, comme son ami. Enfin, vers les coulisses, dans un pêle-mêle d'influences contradictoires, on devine sa méfiance naturelle envers les non-humains, sa confiance irraisonnée et inexplicable en Bob son instinct de survie lui dictant de se lever et de partir loin de cette forêt maudite, son désir de protéger le mage lui intimant de rester pour soutenir celui-ci et l'emmener hors de portée du danger.

Bob, pour qui deviner les pensées et intentions d'autrui a toujours fait figure de passe-temps, n'a aucun mal à déchiffrer en grande partie celles de Théo en cet instant où le paladin n'essaie plus de se dissimuler derrière son armure éblouissante, ses bravades et son arrogance de façade. Pourtant, ce nouveau jour jeté sur le paladin ne fait qu'accroître la confusion du mage. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Pourquoi ce soudain déni face à son devoir ecclésiastique et à leur pacte, ce pacte qui est la seule chose les ayant maintenus ensemble toutes ces années ?

Les yeux de Bob, eux non plus, ne cachent rien des pensées du mage. Ainsi, même Théo, avec son manque total de perception humaine, est capable de répondre aux questions que Bob n'a pas encore prononcées.

« C'est une vieille promesse, du genre de celles qu'on ne peut plus tenir, tant les personnes concernées ont changé depuis que la promesse a été faite, explique-t-il, d'une voix étonnamment douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un oiseau blessé en évitant de l'effaroucher, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Tu crois vraiment que je serais encore capable de te trancher la tête de sang-froid ? De me retourner, de m'en aller le cœur léger en te laissant inerte et sans vie ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il existe un point de non-retour dans une relation, un point au-delà duquel on ne peut plus faire du mal à quelqu'un sans se faire du mal à soi-même ? (Il ferme les yeux, inspire et reprend sur un ton toujours bas, mais plus proche de sa nonchalance habituelle.) Je suis assez égoïste, Bob, pour ne pas souhaiter mutiler une part de ma santé mentale, simplement pour pouvoir t'amputer d'une partie non négligeable de ton intégrité physique. »

Un long silence suit cette tirade laborieuse mais sincère du paladin. Un silence teinté d'appréhension et de la peur d'en avoir trop dit ou pas assez du côté de Théo un silence empli de contemplation et d'espoir tour à tour exalté puis étouffé du côté de Bob. Finalement, ce dernier n'y tient plus.

« Alors... Tu... Tu ne vas pas... ?

\- Non, Bob, je ne vais pas, je ne _veux_ pas te faire plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait. (Il marque un temps, pesant soigneusement ses prochains mots.) T'as déjà beaucoup trop payé pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, si tu veux mon avis. »

Bob écarquille les yeux à cette dernière phrase et à ce qu'elle implique comme cheminement de pensée chez un membre de l'Église de la Lumière. Tous ses doutes sont balayés. Son corps et son esprit, épuisés et fragilisés par leurs aventures nocturnes, le lâchent simultanément, si bien qu'il cède à la première impulsion venue. Il se jette au cou de Théo.

Le paladin, toujours attentif, anticipe le mouvement à la dernière seconde et a tout juste le temps d'écarter son épée, évitant ainsi au mage de s'entailler méchamment les genoux sur le tranchant. Il le réceptionne de plein fouet et chancelle légèrement, toujours agenouillé, en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur – Bob s'appuie, comme par hasard, sur sa mauvaise épaule. Embarrassé – et endolori – par tant d'effusion, il essaie vaguement de le repousser avant de remarquer les spasmes qui secouent silencieusement le dos de Bob.

 _Je rêve ou... il pleure ? Et merde, me voilà bien, il pleure sur mon épaule maintenant !_

Résigné, il tente d'abord maladroitement de lui tapoter le dos, mais le mage ne semble pas se calmer pour autant.

 _Ça marche pas... Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ? Je suis paladin, bon sang ! Je tue les hérésies, je les console pas, bordel ! Enfin... Je tue pas_ toutes _les hérésies...Surtout quand je me retrouve face à une hérésie dont le souhait le plus cher est, de toute évidence, d'être la plus humaine possible..._

Théo regarde finalement la forme blottie contre lui avec un mélange de tendresse et d'émerveillement et se laisse aller à l'action qui lui semble maintenant la seule possible dans cette situation. Il referme ses bras autour de Bob et le serre contre lui, laissant sa joue reposer sur le sommet du crâne de son ami. De façon totalement inconsciente, il se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, berçant le mage jusqu'à l'arrêt des pleurs, jusqu'au relâchement total du corps dans ses bras, et continuant à le bercer encore bien longtemps après.

Un peu plus loin dans la clairière, la robe de mage calcinée semble brusquement s'animer, comme si quelque chose la faisait onduler et tressauter. Le phénomène continue pendant quelques secondes et puis un petit museau roux pointe subitement hors d'une poche, suivi de près par des yeux noirs remplis de sagacité. L'écureuil est encore un peu groggy, mais se réveille tout à fait en voyant, juste en face de lui, les deux taches colorées, figées dans une position singulière. Elles sont beaucoup plus proches que dans toutes leurs postures précédentes. L'une semble supporter le poids de l'autre et l'enlacer en même temps. Peut-être est-ce la saison des amours chez les taches colorées ? En tout cas, tout ce dont il a été témoin jusqu'ici lui indique que les partenaires potentiels de cette espèce doivent se livrer à une bien étrange parade nuptiale faite d'animosité, de danger et de situations désespérées avant d'espérer conquérir enfin le cœur de l'autre... Il rentre discrètement dans sa poche pour méditer sur ces considérations portant sur les rituels pré-reproductifs d'espèces atypiques – et aussi pour donner aux deux taches colorées un peu de l'intimité dont elles ont l'air d'avoir grand besoin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, Théo remarque l'étrange éclat que prend le teint de Bob sous la lumière lunaire. Désireux de dissiper la gêne suscitée par leur étreinte prolongée, – ainsi que les autres considérations portant sur la peau du mage, qui est, pour l'heure, à découvert dans sa quasi-totalité – il attrape au vol la réflexion survenue à son réveil et en fait part à Bob.

« Il fait nuit, annonce-t-il, avant de développer en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son ami. Je me suis réveillé avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures pourtant, il fait toujours aussi noir que tout-à-l'heure...

\- Tu penses qu'on est restés hors service pendant toute une journée ?, lui demande Bob, incapable d'estimer combien de temps le démon a passé à faire leur fête aux lycanthropes avant de s'effondrer, épuisé.

\- Je ne sais pas... Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt comme si...

\- Attends voir... Comme si le temps s'était arrêté ? Comme s'il ne s'écoulait plus normalement ?, interroge Bob, un peu de couleur revenant finalement dans son visage.

\- Hum... Oui, un peu comme ça, je suppose...

\- C'est fou... Alors, après tout ça, même en s'étant perdus, on l'a peut-être quand même... (Bob relève la tête et s'interrompt brusquement, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose derrière Théo.) Trouvée..., achève-t-il dans un souffle ébahi.

\- Quoi ? Trouvé quoi, Bob ? »

Théo se retourne vers l'endroit indiqué par les yeux du mage. Et sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher. Au beau milieu de la clairière, là où, quelques instants plus tôt, ne se dressaient que des touffes d'herbe roussie, se trouve maintenant une construction imposante et élancée, toute en pierre sombre.

 _On l'a trouvée... La Tour... Celle de la légende, celle de Linkschöpfer... La Tour dans la forêt._

* * *

 **Pas d'Aventures cette semaine, je suis tristesse... :'( (Bon, ok, y'a bien le live de vendredi mais c'est pas pareil ! xP) Du coup, je vais peut-être me consoler en écrivant plus... Ou pas, hé hé ! Grand retour de l'écureuil, toujours aussi sagace, je vais peut-être commencer à l'appeler Sam, d'ailleurs... (Un cookie à ceux qui ont pigé la référence totalement gratuite et pas imaginative du tout! x')) Voili-voilou, je crois que j'ai dit tout... (Inversion autorisée par la licence poétique) Une p'tite review pour me faire plaisir ? ^^**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le vaisseau de pierre

La tour se dresse face à eux, immense, solide, mystérieuse. Un mythe vient de se matérialiser à quelques mètres d'eux sans qu'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Théo est encore en pleine contemplation devant elle, se demandant si les marques d'affections étroites et prolongées ont la capacité de rendre sourd et aveugle, au point de camoufler l'apparition soudaine d'un gigantesque édifice de pierre. Il ronchonne pour lui-même en réalisant que, pour vérifier cette hypothèse, il faudrait réitérer les _activités émollientes_ susnommées.

Autrement dit, pour savoir si Bob lui fait de l'effet, il a besoin d'une situation à caractère émotionnel similaire à la précédente, et susceptible d'engendrer un nouveau contact physique.

Comme la limitation de la perspicacité paladinesque a elle-même ses limites, Théo sait que replonger dans une attitude méprisante, voire menaçante, envers Bob et sa nature de demi-démon n'est plus une option envisageable. Il est donc totalement perdu quant aux moyens à utiliser pour provoquer un rapprochement avec le mage.

Non pas qu'il s'admettrait, même dans les recoins les plus reculés de sa conscience, avoir _envie_ de se rapprocher de Bob. Non, non. Le paladin est bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il possède des _sentiments_ , des _désirs_ , des _pulsions_ qui vont bien au-delà de ce que lui dictent ses seuls devoirs chevaleresque et religieux. Dans le doute, ne sachant que faire de ces inclinations à peine esquissées dans son esprit, il les enfouit sous une bonne couche de pensées éparses et s'efforce d'oublier leur existence.

Bob saisit, de son côté, l'occasion de mettre à distance les abus émotionnels et physiques de la nuit en se focalisant entièrement sur l'énigme magique devant lui. Et quoi de plus facile, puisque cette énigme fait une bonne vingtaine de mètres de haut et domine les arbres aux alentours avec son toit d'ardoise se hissant vers le ciel nocturne, tel un pic destiné à déchirer le velours brodé d'étoiles ? Il se rapproche, en fait le tour et plusieurs choses lui sautent aux yeux.

« Hm... Fascinant..., murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Cette tour est une véritable prouesse d'ingénierie magique...

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, confirme Théo, se retrouvant subitement en train de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Bob et faisant sursauter ce dernier. Oups ! Je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver...

\- Eh bien, non, figure-toi que j'étais en pleine réflexion !, lui rétorque Bob, sans masquer son irritation face à la proximité du paladin – et aux effets que ladite proximité semble subitement avoir sur ses capacités cognitives. »

Le paladin se contente de le regarder d'un air qui se veut sans doute désolé, mais qui laisse surtout transparaître de la confusion. Et autre chose aussi : une émotion qu'il ne semble pas comprendre lui-même et sur laquelle Bob décide de ne pas s'attarder, préférant se rabattre sur son agacement.

« Bon, écoute... Je sais que c'est un concept qui t'est peu familier, mais tu dois quand même bien te douter qu'essayer de te _concentrer_ quand quelqu'un te souffle dans la nuque, c'est foutrement compliqué !, lance-t-il en foudroyant Théo du regard. »

Théo adopte alors un comportement totalement atypique pour lui : il bat en retraite sans que Bob ait eu besoin d'insister lourdement, se reculant de quelques pas, les mains levées, paumes ouvertes dans un geste d'apaisement, ses yeux ronds prenant une expression presque candide.

« Bien ! Bien ! Désolé, ça n'arrivera plus ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui envahit l'espace personnel de tout le monde. J'ai simplement pas fait attention, en supposant que _ton_ espace vital n'était pas une de tes préoccupations majeures... (Il se racle la gorge, désireux d'embrayer sur un sujet moins litigieux.) Sinon, des observations intéressantes sur cette fameuse tour ? C'est bien celle que tu cherchais ? »

Bob le fixe encore quelques instants d'un air suspicieux – Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Théo de reculer face à une dispute potentielle. – avant de daigner lui répondre.

« En effet. Tout concorde. Les descriptions de la tour faites par les différents témoins semblent coller, de même que les phénomènes observés aux alentours, lors de ses apparitions. On a répertorié, notamment, une affluence de créatures magiques, – comme les lycanthropes auxquels nous avons eu affaire, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été spécifiquement mentionnés dans un témoignage – mais aussi des anomalies temporelles : des boucles ou des arrêts complets dans l'écoulement du temps. Les faits déjà connus sont vérifiés. Mais j'ai aussi fait quelques découvertes intéressantes... (Il marque une pause, ménageant ses effets.)

\- Quoi donc ?, le presse Théo, qui n'en a que faire de la rhétorique.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange en regardant _autour_ de l'édifice ? (Le paladin jette un regard circulaire avant de secouer la tête.) En regardant au sol, plus précisément ? (Nouveau coup d'œil, nouvelle réponse négative. Bob pousse un soupir résigné.) C'est une nuit de pleine lune, et le ciel est dégagé. Au sol, on devrait donc voir...

\- Une ombre, le coupe Théo, dans un souffle étonné. La tour ne projette aucune ombre...

\- C'est cela, bravo !, le félicite Bob, avant d'enchaîner. Et ce n'est pas tout ! De nombreux témoignages s'accordent à dire que la tour n'a pas de porte...

\- Eh bien... C'est vrai que je n'en ai pas vu...

\- Parce que tu n'as pas bien observé, comme la plupart des gens qui sont tombés sur cette tour par le passé !, assène Bob, plein de mépris face à l'ignorance commune de tant de générations successives. Ceux qui nient l'existence d'une porte ont généralement avoué avoir fui quelques instants après l'apparition de la tour, se contentant d'en faire le tour rapidement, de l'estimer maléfique et de prendre ce prétexte pour décamper. D'autres récits font bien état d'une entrée dissimulée dans la pierre, entrée que j'ai effectivement trouvée il y a quelques minutes et... (Il s'interrompt et répond à la gesticulation impatiente de Théo avant que celui-ci ait le temps de lui infliger la question qui va avec.) Oui, je vais te montrer cette porte. Dès que j'aurai fini de t'exposer les connaissances à notre disposition sur la tour. Donc plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite je te montrerai. Tu vas me laisser terminer, maintenant ? (L'autre lui adresse une moue renfrognée et boudeuse pour toute réponse, puis un bref hochement de tête lorsqu'il comprend que Bob ne reprendra pas sa tirade sans la confirmation de sa docilité temporaire.) Bien. Donc je disais que certains ont remarqué l'existence de la porte et pris le temps de l'examiner. Cependant, ils n'ont pas décelé de serrure à proprement parler... Et la porte n'est pas du genre de celles qu'on peut enfoncer à coups de pieds, si jamais tu envisageais cette possibilité... Elle semble scellée par un mécanisme magique, mais le sort est tellement ancien qu'il ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous connaissons. Ni même à rien de ce que nos pairs connaissaient il y a de cela quelque siècles. Essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, ça se rapporte à vouloir traduire un ouvrage écrit dans une langue qui n'est plus parlée depuis des lustres, et qui, même à l'époque, n'était en usage que chez un nombre très restreint d'érudits et de sages... Et, comme la tour a une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est apparue pour ne revenir que des années plus tard, il est inutile de dire que personne n'a pu faire une étude très approfondie de cette porte... Pas suffisamment, en tout cas, pour en percer le secret, achève Bob en se frottant les mains, apparemment persuadé que sa dernière affirmation ne sera plus valide très longtemps.

\- Attends... T'es en train de me dire qu'avec toutes les apparitions qu'a fait ce bâtiment au cours de l'histoire _personne_ n'a encore réussi à entrer dedans ?

\- Eh non ! Tu te rends compte ? On sera les premiers !, s'exclame Bob, repris par son enthousiasme de la veille. Imagine les éloges lorsque je ferai le compte-rendu de nos découvertes sur cette légende jusqu'ici insaisissable ! On nous invitera partout, dans les maisons les plus prestigieuses, pour raconter cette aventure, on nous demandera de faire des... des conférences ! Et puis peut-être même que...

\- Navré de saborder tes rêves de grandeur, mon cher Bob, l'interrompt Théo, l'air pas du tout désolé. Mais je me dois de te faire remarquer qu'avant d'avoir droit aux louanges, il faudrait sans doute réussir à _ouvrir_ cette fameuse porte, ce qui est, si je t'ai bien suivi comme tu me l'as gentiment demandé, loin d'être une tâche aisée... Qu'est-ce qui te dit que toi, plus que tes prédécesseurs, tu vas accomplir une prouesse là où ils ont tous échoué ?

\- Parce que je me suis très bien documenté sur le sujet, chose qu'il n'était pas aussi simple de faire il y a quelques siècles, quand l'information était éparpillée aux quatre vents. Maintenant, nous avons des bibliothèques avec parfois des ailes entières dédiées à un unique sujet. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire eu qu'à me baisser pour récolter des témoignages, indices et observations divers et variés, recueillis au fil du temps. Mais là n'est pas la raison majeure de ma confiance en notre succès..., insinue-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un air malicieux. Je suis sûr de moi principalement parce que j'ai quelque chose que mes prédécesseurs n'avaient pas lors de leur confrontation avec la tour... Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est la cause de leur échec global.

\- Eh bien ? Vas-y, crache donc le morceau !, le houspille Théo, tapant presque du pied comme un petit garçon impatient. Qu'est-ce que tu as emmené avec toi et qui pourrait te servir à ouvrir cette porte ? »

Bob ne répond pas immédiatement. Il se borne à adresser au paladin un sourire de plus en plus large, un sourire qui semble clairement indiquer que Théo est devenu le dindon d'une farce qu'il n'a pas encore décelée.

« Tu comptes te foutre ouvertement de ma gueule encore longtemps, ou bien tu vas m'expliquer la chute de ta blague, vu qu'elle a l'air si drôle ?, s'énerve l'inquisiteur, sur un ton menaçant, dents serrées. »

Bob laisse alors échapper un rire vibrant, joyeux, dépourvu de moquerie, mais les yeux pleins d'une tendresse renouvelée envers Théo.

« Mais enfin, je pensais que c'était évident, mon cher Théo ! Je t'ai toi ! C'est toi qui vas m'aider à entrer dans la Tour ! »

* * *

 **Pfiou, voilà, enfin posté ! Chapitre de transition retardé en raison d'une semaine chargée, passée à courir après des lutins ( _You_ _have_ _no_ _idea_...) et à lutter avec une box défectueuse... Pas d'écureuil, (Chuut ! Il dort encore dans la poche de Bob !;)) mais j'ai du gros boulot d'espionnage prévu pour lui dans la suite. (Donc il a intérêt à récupérer, le p'tit chou, hé hé !) Comme mes problèmes de connexion ne sont toujours pas définitivement résolus, et aussi parce que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture (Maudits lutins !), je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre suivra très rapidement, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Une petite review pour me consoler de ma box pourrie ? x)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tor Lind'eael

Théo regarde Bob avec un air incrédule, sourcil levé, se tenant bras croisés dans une posture disant ouvertement ' _Tu te paies ma tête. Je le sais, tu sais que je le sais, et je sais que tu sais que je le sais. Donc épargne-moi tes foutaises, et viens en au fait.'_

« Je vais t'aider à ouvrir cette porte ?, répète-t-il d'un ton sceptique. Moi, un paladin, un 'homme de peu de science', si je me rappelle bien ton expression, employée il y a quelques jours, et qui traduit parfaitement l'image que tu as de moi : celle d'un type qui ne se sert que très occasionnellement de sa cervelle et fonce dans le tas à la moindre occasion sans se soucier des conséquences. Non pas que je t'en fasse le reproche... C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent de moi, j'en ai bien conscience.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'on pense ça de toi ?, demande le mage, un peu effrontément, avant d'y mettre plus les formes. Je veux dire... Si tu sais l'impression que tu donnes, c'est que tu n'es pas si irréfléchi que ça. Tu n'as jamais envie de... comment dire... de donner le change ?

\- Non, non. C'est bien plus facile de passer pour l'idiot de service. Les gens ne me redoutent pas côté ruse et stratégie, du coup, c'est plus facile de leur mettre une droite quand ils s'y attendent le moins... Et puis c'est quand même vrai que, la plupart du temps, ça me saoule d'avoir à réfléchir... Donc je le fais pas. »

Bob le regarde en clignant bêtement des yeux pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire de cette information remettant totalement en cause sa vision de l'attitude du paladin. Il finit par se reprendre et secoue la tête, comme pour effacer cette conversation, revenant au sujet originel.

« Bref ! De toute manière, je n'ai pas dit que j'aurai besoin de toi pour ton intellect, donc là n'est pas le sujet...

\- Et tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer la porte, donc t'as pas besoin de mes muscles, non plus, réfléchit Théo à haute voix. Même si ça aurait eu du sens, vu comme t'es chétif...

\- Merci pour cette pique extrêmement constructive et totalement gratuite !, fulmine Bob, en serrant les bras sur son torse exposé, cherchant sa robe du regard, ayant soudain une conscience accrue de sa semi-nudité. T'as pas vu ma robe ?

\- Elle te servirait pas à grand-chose, si tu veux mon avis. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était tellement carbonisée que je me suis étonné de ne pas la voir tomber en poussière et s'éparpiller aux quatre vents. Tu vas devoir t'en racheter une autre...

\- Le tissu est magique, lui rétorque Bob, plutôt sèchement. Avec l'aide de quelques sorts, il peut se régénérer et on peut restaurer ses propriétés ignifugeantes. Donc je vais la récupérer. Où est-elle ?, demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils avec insistance.

\- À ta guise..., lui répond Théo, désignant un endroit de l'autre côté de la tour et se retenant de soupirer à l'idée que Bob se rhabille ; il faut dire que l'observer se mouvoir sans que l'écran de l'imposante robe soit là pour dissimuler ses mouvements fluides et gracieux est une activité plutôt agréable pour le paladin.

\- Merci beaucoup, lâche Bob, son ton ironique contredisant ses paroles.»

Les regrets de Théo sont apaisés quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Bob réapparaît avec la robe drapée sur le bras, plutôt que sur ses épaules. Il la tient délicatement, de peur d'abîmer encore plus l'étoffe maltraitée par les flammes.

« Elle est dans un triste état, en effet, se lamente-t-il. D'abord ces maudits buissons épineux, et puis ça... Je vais devoir passer des heures à la remettre en état !

\- Ou en racheter une, ce qui ira cent fois plus vite...

\- Non, mais tu rêves ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que coûte ce genre de vêtement ? Une petite fortune ! Et je te rappelle que c'est un nain qui tient les cordons de la bourse en ce qui concerne nos économies ! Un nain, et pas des moindres, sans doute le plus radin d'entre tous, j'ai nommé Grunlek von Krayn !, pérore-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Mais t'as peut-être de l'argent à me prêter, si ça se trouve, hein ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas d'argent à te proposer, malheureusement... (Il réfléchit quelques secondes.) Mais je peux t'aider à la recoudre, si besoin est... »

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Bob manque de se décrocher, et il regarde le paladin avec des yeux ronds, stupéfait.

« Pas la peine de prendre un air si surpris ! C'était mon idée de passer par les fourrés, donc c'est en partie ma faute si elle est déchirée. Il est normal que j'aide à réparer les dommages collatéraux... (Dans un coin de sa tête, il se dit surtout : _D'autant plus que les dégâts faits sur ce bout de tissu sont largement négligeables par rapport à ceux que j'ai provoqués dans la psyché de Bob... L'aider à rapiécer sa robe est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire pour me racheter auprès de lui..._ ) Bob ? Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

\- Tu... Toi, tu... sais coudre ?, finit par bredouiller le mage, incrédule. (Théo se contente de hocher la tête une fois, sèchement.) Toi, le paladin de l'Église de la Lumière, l'inquisiteur qui fait trembler les hérésies et les petites filles dans leurs chaumières, tu... tu couds ?, poursuit-il, une hilarité certaine le gagnant à l'idée de Théo, l'aiguille à la main, un dé à coudre sur l'index, assis dans un fauteuil à bascule au coin du feu.

\- Oui, je couds. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?, siffle-t-il, excédé. Je t'offre mon aide, ce qui est, à mon sens, plutôt rare, et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est : par les flammes de l'enfer, Théo sait coudre ! Incroyable révélation ! C'est pas comme si la moitié des gens faisaient la même chose ! La moindre paysanne sait coudre, alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant que moi aussi je sache ! »

Cinq secondes. C'est le temps que réussit à tenir Bob avant d'être submergé par le comique des images lui traversant l'esprit et d'exploser de rire devant un paladin d'abord surpris, puis agacé, furieux, vexé et finalement touché de voir son ami à nouveau léger, insouciant, débarrassé des angoisses de la nuit. C'est donc avec un petit sourire de guingois qu'il attend patiemment de voir Bob épuiser sa réserve d'air, finissant par se tenir les côtes d'une main en s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre, les épaules encore occasionnellement secouées par un reste de rire incontrôlé, juste une réplique intempestive du séisme qui vient de secouer sa cage thoracique.

« C'est bon ? Tu te remets de tes émotions ? (Le mage, encore essoufflé, lui répond par un hochement de tête.) Bien. Donc maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux de mon offre. Ça m'est égal si tu m'envoies bouler, je peux comprendre qu'on ne fasse pas confiance à un inquisiteur notoirement brutal pour ce genre de travaux minutieux...

\- Non, Théo, écoute... Excuse-moi, c'était franchement puéril comme réaction, déclare Bob, en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec un air visiblement embarrassé, presque penaud. C'est juste que... Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi... calme et... banal. (Il jette à Théo un regard plein de curiosité qu'il réserve d'ordinaire à un artefact mystérieux ou, plus récemment, à l'immense tour qui semble obstinément fermée.) Où as-tu appris ? »

Théo étant généralement peu loquace au sujet de son passé et de toute information personnelle, Bob s'attend à ce qu'il ignore tout bonnement sa question – d'autant qu'il vient littéralement de lui rire de nez. Il est donc surpris de voir Théo détourner le regard et lui répondre après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

« Avec ma mère quand j'étais tout petit, parce qu'il fallait sans cesse repriser les habits de mon père lorsqu'il revenait d'un combat. Lui ne restait jamais très longtemps, toujours rappelé à son devoir, mais il nous laissait sa cape, son étendard ou sa chemise et nous passions quelques jours à les réparer en son absence, pour qu'ils soient prêts à son retour... (La voix de Théo s'est faite très douce, son regard se perdant au loin, à mesure qu'il plonge dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Il a un air vulnérable que Bob ne lui a jamais vu, comme s'il avait laissé tomber son éternelle armure, celle qui demeure dans son esprit quand il se défait de sa tenue métallique.) Je crois que ça me rassurait de m'occuper de ses habits et de les garder pour lui... J'avais l'impression que, de cette manière, je conservais toujours une part de lui avec moi à la maison, même lorsqu'il partait au loin affronter les hérésies et les dangers de ce monde... (Un éclair de douleur passe dans ses yeux, tandis qu'un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage.) Jusqu'au jour où il n'est pas revenu du combat... Pas vivant, du moins. Plus de vêtements à repriser après ça..., achève-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots. »

Bob est pris de court par la détresse de Théo. Il est tellement habitué à le voir comme un guerrier solide, impétueux, sans peur, qu'il ne sait pas immédiatement comment réagir à cette fragilité.

 _Réfléchis ! Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre devant toi avec une telle blessure à l'âme, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_ Réponse évidente. _Je le consolerais, je le prendrais dans mes bras. Mais il s'agit de Théo : il est beaucoup trop fier pour accepter ce genre de pitié... Je dois le soutenir sans qu'il ait l'impression de s'être avoué faible..._ Solution encore évidente.

Bob se rapproche doucement de Théo, dont le regard est encore tourné vers l'intérieur, et lui pose délicatement la main sur l'épaule droite, celle non abîmée par le lycanthrope ou la chute. Il la serre juste assez pour lui faire savoir qu'il est là pour lui, sans pour autant se montrer intrusif. Il retient son souffle quelques secondes, redoutant de s'être fourvoyé et de se voir rejeté par son ami.

Ses craintes se révèlent infondées quand Théo pose sa main par dessus celle de Bob et serre légèrement ses doigts en signe de gratitude, encore perdu dans ses pensées mais revenant petit à petit, ancré dans le présent par le contact du mage, les nuages obscurcissant ses prunelles bleu électrique se dissipant progressivement.

Bob finit par rompre le silence, désireux d'effacer les moqueries précédentes et d'éloigner définitivement son ami de ses souvenirs douloureux.

« Je serai vraiment ravi et honoré que tu me donnes un coup de main pour remettre ma robe en état, énonce-t-il en lui adressant un sourire timide. A nous deux, je parie qu'elle sera comme neuve !, ajoute-t-il d'un ton enjoué, puis plus sérieux. Je te fais confiance, Théo. Pour ce genre de 'travaux minutieux', et pour tout le reste. »

Il reprend délibérément les mots de Théo au sujet des 'inquisiteurs notoirement brutaux' pour le contredire. Il sait parfaitement que le paladin n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance. Les gens se méfient généralement de lui, quand ils ne le fuient pas ouvertement, redoutant de s'attirer les foudres d'une telle machine de guerre.

Au début de sa carrière d'envoyé de la Lumière, bien avant qu'il rencontre ses amis aventuriers, on ne lui confiait que des missions d'extermination en marge de la civilisation, des tâches dans lesquelles aucune vie humaine n'était directement mise en jeu. Ses supérieurs ne l'estimaient tout simplement pas capable de contrôler suffisamment son tempérament fougueux pour protéger les populations.

Ce n'est qu'en intégrant le groupe d'aventuriers, mené par un mage charismatique et doué pour le négoce, qu'il a pu enfin réaliser sa vocation et suivre les pas de son père en défendant les gens contre toutes sortes de dangers : monstres, artefacts destructeurs, mais aussi des menaces très humaines, comme lors de leur lutte avec les Intendants avides de pouvoir. Au contact de ces aventuriers qui devinrent ses amis, il s'est épanoui et a trouvé des gens prêts à mettre leur vie entre ses mains, prêts à se sacrifier pour lui en retour. On lui faisait enfin confiance.

Toutes ces informations, Bob ne les a pas obtenues en parlant à Théo, mais en l'observant et en mettant bout à bout les fragments d'informations fournis, souvent par inadvertance, par Viktor lors de sa brève collaboration avec le groupe. A l'époque, il croyait Théo mort et il avait chéri ces morceaux du passé de son ami, comme si le reconstituer pourrait combler le vide laissé par cet être exceptionnel qu'il avait côtoyé sans jamais vraiment le connaître.

Lorsque Théo est revenu d'entre les morts, – ou plutôt du néant éthéré entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts – Bob a décidé d'utiliser ces connaissances pour soutenir au mieux le paladin, dans le but avoué d'être digne de ce cadeau que l'existence lui avait fait en lui rendant son ami, dans le but inavoué d'éviter à tout prix que Théo soit un jour poussé à ou tenté de le quitter à nouveau.

En cet instant où Théo laisse entrevoir à la fois l'enfant blessé par la perte de son père et l'homme plein de rancœur qui s'est bâti sur ces fondations instables, Bob sait donc exactement ce dont il a besoin : un ami faisant preuve d'une loyauté indéfectible, un compagnon ayant une foi inébranlable en lui.

Tous deux restent immobiles encore quelques instants, leurs mains jointes sur l'épaule du paladin, en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Puis Théo ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration et se redresse sensiblement. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, il est revenu dans son personnage habituel, son alter ego aux multiples armures.

« Ce serait trop demander, tu crois, qu'il y ait du matériel de couture dans cette tour ? Histoire qu'on puisse se mettre au travail rapidement, faudrait pas que t'attrapes froid..., dit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie lamentable – c'est dire si ces souvenirs ressassés sont douloureux pour lui.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir... Il faut qu'on arrive à entrer, lui répond Bob, soulagé de voir que Théo semble à nouveau maître de lui-même.

\- Donc tu vas m'expliquer mon rôle dans ton plan, maintenant ? Ou bien tu vas encore en faire tout un mystère et me bassiner pendant trois ans avec tes recherches ?

\- Que... ! Te bassiner ?!, s'indigne Bob en s'empourprant. T'expliquer comment des siècles d'observations d'une des plus grandes énigmes de l'Histoire m'ont conduit à un moyen de pénétrer dans la tour, chose que nul autre mage n'a encore réussi à faire, toi, tu appelles ça 'te bassiner' ? Non, mais c'est quand même incroyable que...

\- Booob, l'interrompt Théo, en étirant bien la voyelle pour lui faire comprendre que sa patience touche à son extrême limite.

\- Oui, bon ! D'accord, je vais faire court !, s'écrie le mage, grommelant dans sa barbe pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Bien, version très brève pour faire plaisir au Seigneur Silverberg : il faut deux personnes pour ouvrir la porte. Plus précisément, deux personnes _liées_.

\- C'est tout ?, s'étonne Théo lorsque Bob ne détaille pas plus. Comment ça deux personnes _liées_?

\- Ah, et on demande des explications, maintenant, hein ?, le nargue Bob, puis il s'empresse de poursuivre devant le regard peu amène que lui jette le paladin. Les personnes qui se sont retrouvées seules faces à la Tour sont les mêmes que celles qui ont signalé l'absence de porte sur l'édifice. Conclusion : la porte ne se dévoile que face à deux personnes au moins. Cette observation étant plutôt récente, certains mages ont essayé de s'associer, généralement par deux, pour trouver la Tour et pouvoir analyser la porte. Leur stratégie s'est révélée payante puisqu'ils l'ont effectivement vue...

\- Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à entrer, complète Théo. La porte leur a résisté. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les mages sont des travailleurs généralement solitaires, qui ne s'entendent pas avec leurs confrères en dehors des différents colloques et conférences organisés par chaque École. Les mages ne sont jamais _amis_ entre eux, ni _frères_ car il est de coutume de n'envoyer qu'un seul enfant par famille apprendre la magie. Ce qui m'a conduit à une autre conclusion : la porte se révèle à deux personnes, mais elle ne peut être _ouverte_ que par deux êtres _liés_. Il peut s'agir d'une relation filiale ou bien forgée par les aléas de l'existence.

\- Hum... Je ne suis pas un érudit, mais... Enfin, je trouve que c'est un peu expéditif comme conclusion... Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire que jamais deux parents ou amis ne se sont heurtés à la Tour, pendant toutes ces années ?

\- En effet, c'est peu plausible que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais dans ce cas, ce sont les connaissances magiques qui auront manqué. Et puis je n'ai pas sauté directement sur cette conclusion. Je me suis simplement intéressé à des documents, sources de litiges depuis des années, qui semblent suggérer que Linkschöpfer a donné un nom à sa tour, nom qui s'est transmis sur plusieurs siècles avant de tomber dans l'oubli. La dernière occurrence de ce nom se trouve dans un recueil de légendes écrit par des elfes, dont la langue a peu évolué au fil du temps. On peut donc traduire approximativement ce nom en langue moderne. La Tour s'appellerait originellement _Tor Lind'eael_ , c'est-à-dire la Tour des Liens, le mot elfique utilisé désignant à la fois les liens du sang et les relations telles que l'amitié ou l'amour. Ce nom semble expliquer le mécanisme de protection de l'édifice contre les visiteurs indésirables : pas de connexion, pas d'entrée. Personne n'a pris au sérieux ces documents, donc personne n'a vérifié cette hypothèse et, au final, personne n'est jamais entré...

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Si ça se trouve, certains ont réussi, le coupe à nouveau Théo, que cette idée taraude depuis un bon moment. Ils sont entrés, mais n'en sont jamais ressortis pour témoigner... »

Bob reste muet pendant un moment après cela. Pendant tous ses travaux de recherches, jamais cette éventualité, pourtant très simple, ne lui est venue à l'esprit, tout obsédé qu'il était par l'envie de savoir ce qui se cache dans cette Tour mythique.

Voyant l'embarras de Bob, Théo ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Eh ben, pour un érudit, tu passes à côté d'hypothèses évidentes !, ricane-t-il.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Te fatigue pas, Bob. Parce que j'ai une question pour toi : même si tu avais envisagé la possibilité que cette Tour soit effectivement un énorme piège à mage qui ne recrache jamais ses victimes, est-ce que ça aurait amoindri ta curiosité quant aux secrets qu'elle recèle ?, demande Théo, avec une perspicacité qui laisse le pyromancien bouche bée. Hm ? Non, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclare-t-il avec un petit rictus satisfait. De toute façon, elle est là, juste sous notre nez, cette fameuse tour et on s'est pas fait courser par des putains de lycanthropes à travers la moitié de cette foutue forêt pour tourner les talons maintenant qu'on touche au but. Peu importe ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, danger ou pas, on va découvrir ce que c'est. (Pas de réponse de la part de Bob qui regarde la Tour avec un mélange de méfiance et d'expectative, comme un enfant regarderait une branche à la forme suspecte en se demandant si elle allait soudain se décider à attaquer. Théo, tradition oblige, s'impatiente.) Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On se la fait cette porte récalcitrante, ou pas ? »

Bob détache difficilement ses yeux de l'édifice pour se focaliser sur Théo avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il finit par hocher la tête, une seule fois.

« Quand faut y aller... »

Pendant tout cet échange, les deux amis sont loin de s'imaginer qu'un petit observateur les écoute attentivement depuis la poche de la robe calcinée. L'écureuil ayant l'instinct de survie le moins développé de tout le cratère se tient parfaitement immobile dans son abri de fortune, les oreilles dressées, les sens en alerte, mais pas inquiet, non, seulement intrigué par la conversation que semblent tenir les deux taches colorées dont il a reconnu les voix. Même lorsque l'étoffe se retrouve soudain secouée par ce qui ressemble fort, à son échelle de rongeur, à un tremblement de terre, accompagné par le bruit tonitruant de petits cris entrecoupés poussés par la tache rouge, – Bob est réputé pour son rire peu discret, mais ça l'écureuil ne peut pas le savoir – pas un couinement ne s'échappe du museau du petit animal. Sa présence reste invisible pour les deux taches et il continue patiemment son travail de _kêlísologie_ appliquée, recueillant un maximum de détails sur les subtilités comportementales de deux taches colorées en train de se courtiser.

* * *

 **Bon, alors avant que vous ne me posiez la question : je ne sais pas ! x') Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la majeure partie de ce chapitre a été écrite vers 3h du matin, une nuit d'insomnie... Alors ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée à 'Théo fait de la couture quand il n'est pas occupé à broyer des petites filles avec son bouclier' ! M'enfin... Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre ils vont ouvrir cette maudite porte, vu que j'en ai enfin trouvé la clé. (Eh oui, il n'y a pas que les taches colorées qui ont des difficultés avec les portes magiques... ^^') Si vous voulez me pourrir pour avoir écrit du nawak total sur Théo ou vous plaindre de la séquestration prolongée de l'écureuil dans la poche de Bob, c'est dans les reviews que ça se passe !:D**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Et la porte fut (ouverte)

Théo regarde avec ennui le morceau de paroi désespérément vide que vient de lui indiquer Bob.

« Y'a rien ici. Pas l'ombre d'une porte ! T'as dû rêver, mon cher Bob. S'il y a bien une entrée, elle n'est pas là...

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne regardes pas attentivement, lui rétorque le mage, affairé de l'autre côté de la clairière à ramasser des mûres sur un buisson – comme ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre dans la tour, ils préfèrent se restaurer avant d'y pénétrer, même si le repas reste plutôt frugal.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je fixe ce mur, et rien ne se passe !

\- Ça fait au maximum cinq _secondes_ ,Théo, et rien ne se passe parce que tu n'es pas assez _concentré_ sur ce que tu veux voir apparaître. C'est de la magie puissante mais primitive, elle s'exerce en partie non pas à travers des mots mais via des images mentales, des émotions. Tu dois visualiser la porte pour qu'elle se révèle.

\- Comment diable veux-tu que je _visualise_ cette fichue porte puisque je ne sais même pas à quoi elle _ressemble_?

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Il suffit que tu imagines une porte quelconque dans le flanc de la tour, peu importe de quoi elle a l'air. »

Bob le regarde encore un moment essayer de percer un trou dans la tour avec son seul regard avant de soupirer. Il ramasse les fruits cueillis, les dépose sur sa robe posée par terre près du paladin puis se place face à lui, obstruant sa vue de la tour.

« T'es con ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, s'énerve l'autre. Comment je suis censé voir la porte si tu me caches le mur ?

\- Ce que je fais ? Je t'oblige à te servir du peu de neurones dont tu disposes. Avant de _voir_ la porte, tu dois la _visualiser_ dans ton _esprit_ , ce que tu ne risques pas de faire en regardant le _mur_ qui est actuellement _vide_ , énonce Bob en accentuant bien les mots importants, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils rentrent efficacement dans le crâne du paladin. Ferme tes yeux. (Théo rechigne et s'apprête à protester.) Ta gueule, et fais ce que je dis. C'est moi le mage, ici, c'est moi qui dispose des connaissances nous permettant d'avancer vers notre objectif. Alors, ferme tes yeux et écoute-moi, que je t'explique la marche à suivre. (Le paladin ronchonne encore un peu pour la forme mais finit par obtempérer.) Bien. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Ça devrait pas être bien dur pour toi, vu qu'il est déjà quasi-désertique en permanence... (Léger froncement de sourcils chez Théo, mais autrement, aucune réaction à la pique. _Parfait. Focalisation amorcée._ ) Visualise le mur de la tour devant toi... Non, n'ouvre pas les yeux ! Rappelle t'en, c'est tout. Tu le vois ? (Léger hochement de tête du paladin.) Bien. À présent, tu vas imaginer que ce mur a une porte, elle peut être très simple ou totalement farfelue, ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est toi qui décides de son aspect... (Il attend quelques secondes.) Théo, y a-t-il désormais une porte sur ton mur mental ?

\- Oui..., murmure Théo, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front sous l'effort mental inhabituel.

\- Parfait. Je vais compter à rebours en partant de dix. Plus on se rapprochera de zéro, plus tu verras la porte près de toi dans ton esprit. Et à zéro, tu ouvriras les yeux. D'accord ? (Nouveau hochement de tête, plus ferme cette fois.) Alors, c'est parti. Dix... Neuf... Huit... Tu te rapproches de la porte... Sept... Six... Cinq... Tu vois de plus en plus de détails... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Tu tends la main vers la poignée... Un... (Bob s'écarte pour se mettre à côté du paladin.) Zéro. Ouvre les yeux, Théo, et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Les paupières de Théo se soulèvent brusquement et il lâche une exclamation effarée. Elle est là. La porte est exactement à l'endroit désigné plus tôt par Bob.

« Théo ?

\- La porte... Elle est là... Ça a marché...

\- Utile d'avoir un mage compétent avec soi, non ?, rigole Bob devant sa mine ahurie.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! C'est sûr que quand tu as fait ce genre de trucs des centaines de fois dans ta vie, c'est très facile !, se vexe Théo.

\- Je te l'accorde, concède Bob, se sentant l'âme d'un diplomate après sa réussite avec le paladin. Que dirais-tu de commencer par l'observer de près en mangeant nos mûres ?

\- Bonne idée, je crève de faim !, se réjouit Théo, oubliant instantanément son accès d'orgueil. »

Les deux aventuriers s'assoient donc à même le sol, côte à côte à un mètre de la porte, se partageant les fruits étonnamment juteux pour cette forêt inhospitalière. Ils mangent un moment en silence, baignés par la douce clarté lunaire, bercés par les stridulations diffuses des insectes et le hululement occasionnel d'une chouette. Quand leur petite réserve de mûre finit par se tarir, ils se sentent déjà revigorés, l'estomac presque plein, et prêts à se frotter à cette porte réputée infranchissable.

« Tu as remarqué les deux renfoncements circulaires de chaque côté de la porte ?, demande Bob, en s'essuyant les mains pleines de jus de mûre sur son pantalon – celui-ci étant déjà à moitié en lambeaux, il se fiche bien d'y ajouter des taches indélébiles.

\- Les trous, tu veux dire ? Ouais, j'ai vu. À quoi peuvent-ils servir, à ton avis ? Ils font partie du mécanisme d'ouverture ?

\- Probablement. D'ailleurs, ça pourrait corroborer un peu plus la théorie des deux personnes requises pour l'ouverture...

\- Comment ça ? Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est deux trous dans un mur qui encadrent une porte...

\- La porte elle-même ne donne aucune indication, ni symbole caché, ni sort d'illusion. Elle ne nous aide donc pas pour son ouverture. Si les deux encoches font partie du mécanisme, il y a deux possibilités : soit elles doivent être activées dans un ordre précis, ce que je n'espère pas car, encore une fois, sans indice, impossible de deviner la bonne combinaison, soit il faut les activer en même temps. Dans ce cas, une personne seule se retrouverait en difficulté vu que...

\- Ah oui ! Je vois où tu veux en venir !, l'interrompt Théo, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir lui couper la chique, pour une fois. C'est la distance entre les deux trous : ils sont trop éloignés pour qu'une seule personne puisse les toucher de façon simultanée.

\- Exact !, lui confirme Bob, pas rancunier qu'il lui ait volé cette révélation. Et comme la porte ne répond pas à notre magie actuelle, il n'y a aucun moyen de tricher. Il faut obligatoirement être deux.

\- Bon... Eh ben... Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On essaie ?

\- Une seconde... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire avant qu'on fonce tête baissée dans l'inconnu, le retient Bob il prend une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal..., commence-t-il, l'air grave, devant un paladin qui le fixe avec un air à la fois méfiant et avide de savoir ce qu'il compte lui annoncer.

\- Oui, Bob, je t'écoute. Si jamais ça venait à foirer... Quoi ?, le presse Théo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la mine terriblement sérieuse du mage.

 _Il va pas me sortir une connerie sentimentale, j'espère !_ , se dit-il avec horreur. _Du genre des regrets de n'avoir pas été une assez bonne hérésie pour l'inquisiteur que je suis, une déclaration d'amitié éternelle ou... Ou pire... !_ Ses yeux s'écarquillent au moment où une autre éventualité lui traverse l'esprit. _Oh non ! C'est impossible, il peut pas... Lui et... moi ? Non. Non, non, non. Non-non-non-non-non-non ! Non ! Ce serait inacceptable, inconcevable ! Ce serait..._ (Une petite voix insidieuse – celle qu'il rejette généralement dans un coin bien sombre de son esprit en l'étouffant à l'aide de tous ses principes religieux, moraux et ses codes de conduite tordus – la voix du _désir_ , sans cesse refoulé chez lui, lui chuchote alors des mots qui le tétanisent.) _Absolument délicieux, divin, excitant..._

Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale du paladin, les élucubrations de la petite voix sont stoppées à temps par la réponse de Bob.

« Si jamais ça tourne mal..., reprend-il, le coin de ses lèvres tressautant déjà en prévision de sa mauvaise blague. T'auras qu'à dire que c'était la faute d'une hérésie, quand tu te retrouveras devant ton Dieu de la Lumière ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera content, vu qu'il aime bien tout mettre sur le dos des demi-diables !, conclut-il, riant ouvertement en voyant l'incompréhension et l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage de Théo. Ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ? Que je te déclare ma flamme ? »

Théo a très envie d'aller se frapper le crâne contre un mur à cet instant – ou mieux : de frapper le crâne de _Bob_ contre un mur. De façon répétée. – parce qu'il est en train de s'embarrasser lui-même : ses joues s'empourprent nettement et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour s'en empêcher.  
Cette réaction a le mérite de couper net les ricanements du mage qui ouvre des yeux ronds, lâchant un petit « Oh ! » étonné, avant de prendre lui aussi une expression gênée et de détourner le regard.

Le moment le plus troublant dans toute l'histoire de leur relation semble disposé à s'étirer indéfiniment.

* * *

C'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un fin psychologue comportementaliste spécialisé en taches colorées.

Absorbé par son travail d'écoute, l'écureuil remarque immédiatement le silence anormal qui s'est installé entre ses deux sujets d'étude, un silence plein de tension survenu abruptement au milieu de la conversation.

Inquiet, il pense d'abord qu'une nouvelle menace potentielle est apparue dans la clairière et décide de pointer la tête hors de la poche pour voir ce qu'il en est. Avec toute la discrétion d'un espion-rongeur-ninja, il s'extirpe de sa cachette, juste assez pour constater qu'aucun ennemi ne s'est décidé à revenir finir le travail des monstres de tout-à-l'heure.

Maintenant partiellement à découvert, il ressent plus fortement le malaise qui circule entre les deux taches colorées. Elles ont toutes deux les yeux tournés vers le sol, évitant soigneusement de se regarder, essayant vainement d'effacer la présence de l'autre par cette manœuvre d'esquive pathétique.

Si l'on pouvait traduire les pensées de l'écureuil en sons compréhensibles par l'homme, à cet instant, on obtiendrait sans doute quelque chose dans ce goût-ci : _Tss, tss, tss... Plus nigaudes et ingénues que ces deux taches colorées, on ne fait pas ! Si tous les spécimens de leur espèce mettent autant de temps à accepter d'en venir aux phases avancées de séduction, leur taux de natalité doit être absolument catastrophique !_ (Le silence semble s'éterniser, aucun des deux spécimens n'étant enclin à le rompre.) _Bon... Eh bien, on dirait qu'il va falloir leur donner un petit coup de patte..._

Décidé, l'écureuil sort en catimini de la poche, se déplaçant sans bruit sur le tissu puis sur l'herbe roussie de la clairière... avant de bondir sur le bras de la tache rouge en poussant un petit couinement strident et péremptoire, réclamant leur attention à toutes les deux. Oh, bien sûr, il ne peut pas leur parler pour les sermonner au sujet de leurs stupides tentatives visant à nier une attraction évidente même aux yeux d'un rongeur tel que lui. Mais nul besoin de paroles pour les obliger à se rapprocher...

* * *

Un léger choc sur son avant-bras et un cri strident tirent brusquement Bob de son immobilité silencieuse. Il baisse vivement la tête vers son bras qui était jusqu'alors posé sur son genou, le mage s'étant assis en tailleur pour le repas, bras où trône désormais une petite boule de poils rousse agitée et, selon toute vraisemblance, furieuse contre lui.

Théo a lui aussi tourné la tête, alerté par le bruit, et regarde la petite créature avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh ben merde alors ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort, celui-là ?, s'exclame-t-il, médusé.

 _-_ Aucuneidée, je l'ai même pas entendu arriver avant qu'il me saute dessus !, lâche Bob, tout aussi surpris. C'est dingue qu'il soit là... Il aurait dû fuir, vu l'incendie qu'il y a eu ici...

\- Elle a pas l'air contente, la bestiole !, remarque Théo, avant qu'un petit sourire narquois n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là : t'as brûlé son arbre-maison et toute sa réserve de glands pour l'hiver avec... Elle a mené l'enquête, découvert que c'était toi le fautif et la voilà qui vient exiger réparation pour le préjudice subis !, explique-t-il, riant de son trait d'esprit.

\- Ah ah, putain que t'es drôle !, grince Bob, réprimant difficilement un sourire amusé devant cette pitrerie bienvenue après la tension des dernières minutes. Tu veux pas être son avocat lorsqu'elle me fera un procès, aussi ? »

Pendant ce temps, l'écureuil continue à gesticuler sur le bras de Bob, maintenant sa couverture d'animal tout à fait ordinaire bien qu'énervé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les deux taches se détourner de lui pour échanger un regard complice avant de pouffer puis d'éclater enfin d'un rire commun et libérateur, la tête rejetée en arrière, le malaise oublié. _Mission accomplie._ Aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé, l'écureuil s'en retourne dans sa poche préférée, avec le sentiment d'avoir évité un cataclysme de grande envergure. Après tout, comment pourrait-il finir son étude si les deux taches se séparaient avant de s'être réellement trouvées ?

* * *

Il leur faut de longues minutes pour s'en remettre, et encore plus de temps pour cesser de repartir à rire de plus belle à chaque fois qu'ils croisent le regard de l'autre. Ils finissent néanmoins par remarquer la disparition de l'écureuil furieux et mettent fin à leur hilarité pour chercher la petite créature aux alentours, en vain. Il semble tout bonnement s'être volatilisé.

« Quelle drôle de petite bête, tout de même !, s'étonne Bob. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle cherchait à nous dire quelque chose...

\- Et des écureuils parlants ! Voilà ! C'est exactement ce qui manquait à cette forêt de dingue ! Les lycanthropes, les tours magiques qui apparaissent où bon leur semble et qui sont capables d'arrêter le temps, c'était pas encore assez. Nooon... Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que, dans cette tour, on va trouver des éléphants roses, des extraterrestres ou un putain de dragon ! Au choix...

\- Je vote pour le dragon ! Imagine la classe qu'on aurait en se barrant d'ici à dos de reptile géant volant ! Et puis, s'il essaie de nous cramer, je lui présenterai mon démon. On verra lequel des deux a le plus chaud aux fesses...

\- J'ai presque de la peine pour ce dragon !, pouffe Théo en se représentant la scène dans tout son ridicule – le dragon s'enfuyant en geignant, poursuivi par un rire sardonique. »

Nouveau fou rire, plus rapidement maîtrisé cette fois.

« Trêve de plaisanteries !, tranche Bob, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux et son air hilare contredisant sa sentence. Que dirais-tu d'aller vérifier directement si cette tour abrite effectivement d'autres créatures mythologiques ou supposées éteintes depuis des lustres ?

\- Je commençais à me dire que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! »

* * *

Les deux aventuriers se tiennent à présent chacun d'un côté de la porte, près des encoches dans le mur, prêts à vérifier la théorie de Bob – et à déguerpir si celle-ci s'avérait périlleusement erronée.

« Paré ?, demande Bob, arborant un air qu'il espère aussi confiant que possible. On compte jusqu'à trois, et à trois on pose la main dans l'encoche.

\- Main gauche ou droite à ton avis ?, interroge Théo, observant le trou face à lui avec méfiance.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ait une réelle importance... Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que tu utilises la main qui n'est pas de mon côté, histoire que je puisse attraper l'autre si jamais quelque chose dérapait, et pareil de mon côté.

\- Ouais, c'est pas bête, reconnaît Théo. À trois ?

\- À trois, confirme Bob. C'est parti... Un... Deux... Trois ! »

Simultanément, ils appliquent leurs mains, paumes ouvertes, dans les encoches circulaires et patientent quelques secondes, dans l'attente d'une réaction de la part du mécanisme. Rien ne se passe.

« Eh merde..., souffle Théo, agacé et déçu. Forcément, ça ne marche pas, ç'aurait été bien trop simple, sinon...

\- Et on n'a toujours aucun indice quant à une éventuelle combinaison, soupire Bob. Vraiment, là, je sais plus quoi faire... »

C'est lorsqu'ils essaient de retirer leurs mains qu'un problème survient : impossible de se détacher de la paroi, leurs paumes y sont résolument collées.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que... !, s'emporte Théo, tirant sur son bras à s'en déboîter l'épaule – ce qui se produirait sans doute si ce n'était pas l'épaule que la chute a _déjà_ déboîtée évidemment, ses mouvements violents provoquent un éclair de douleur se propageant de sa clavicule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, ce qui lui arrache un grognement et manque de le mettre à genoux.

\- Ça y est, il se passe quelque chose !, se réjouit Bob, avant de reporter son attention sur le paladin. Mais arrête de tirer comme ça, espèce d'idiot ! C'est magique, tu ne peux pas te détacher par la force ! Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est t'arracher le bras ! »

Rien à faire ! L'autre continue à s'acharner, têtu comme une mule.

Bob soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Faut que je l'arrête sinon ce crétin va_ vraiment _finir par s'amputer_ lui-même _dans sa frénésie !_

Il se penche vers Théo et lui attrape le bras non soudé au mur. Évidemment, le paladin résiste et le repousse aisément, comme il chasserait une mouche importune posée sur son bras. Bob n'étant pas de taille à lutter, il préfère attendre une ouverture pour le saisir plus fermement. Il saisit donc sa chance lorsque le paladin lève le bras – probablement pour prendre de l'élan et se jeter en arrière, ce qui achèverait sans aucun doute son épaule mutilée – et agrippe sa main cette fois, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens pour l'empêcher de se dépêtrer aussi facilement. Il serre la main de Théo aussi fort qu'il le peut et...

 _Flash !_

Une énergie fulgurante déferle soudain à travers leurs deux corps, se propageant à partir de leurs mains jointes au dessus de leurs têtes, descendant le long de leurs bras tendus, traversant leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre pour finir par atteindre leurs mains prisonnières et s'engouffrer dans les encoches de chaque côté de la porte. La puissance magique rayonne autour d'eux et les aveugle, sans qu'ils sachent si cette lumière est bien réelle ou si c'est le pouvoir courant dans leurs veines qui met leurs esprits en surcharge.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvent enfin la vue, ils ne se trouvent plus devant une porte fermée. Le mécanisme d'ouverture a créé une ouverture béante dans la paroi, semblable à une immense bouche sombre ne révélant guère plus les secrets de la Tour que ses murs opaques.

Leurs mains précédemment collées au mur retombent mollement à leur côté, tandis que celles qu'ils tenaient jointes au dessus d'eux redescendent lentement vers une position plus naturelle. Les deux amis contemplent, main dans la main, le résultat inattendu de leur brève lutte. La Tour est finalement accessible, et, avec elle, tous les mystères qu'elle renferme.

* * *

 **Ayééééé ! Cette maudite porte est _enfin_ ouverte, le scénario va _enfin_ pouvoir avancer, le Théalthazar va _enfin_ pouvoir progresser vers quelque chose de moins platonique, l'écureuil va _enfin_ pouvoir se trouver une nouvelle cachette moins voyante que la poche d'une robe carbonisée ! Les lecteurs seront _enfin_ contents ! ... Euh, je veux dire... Les lecteurs seront _peut-être_ contents... Si la suite ne met pas trois semaines à arriver pour cause de box défectueuse/vacances sans ordi/fête d'anniversaire/invasion extraterrestre ! Voili-voilou... *s'enfuit en courant avec un grand sourire débile à la Bip Bip après qu'il ait roulé le Coyote* Si vous voulez partager votre haine de mes retards inhumains, c'est dans les revieeeews ! =D**


	10. Chapitre 10 : De l'autre côté du portail

Enfin... Bob et Théo se tiennent face à l'une des plus grandes énigmes de l'Histoire, une véritable légende de pierre sombre s'élançant vers les cieux étoilés, un mystère que personne n'a encore réussi à percer – où, du moins, réussi à percer et _survécu_ pour le raconter. Ils n'ont littéralement plus qu'à tendre le bras, plus qu'un pas à faire pour percer les secrets de cette Tour restée ingénument fermée jusqu'alors. La porte est ouverte à eux, maintenant, de faire ce dernier saut dans l'inconnu.

Inconsciemment, ils ont gardé leurs mains jointes fermement entre eux, plongés dans la contemplation de l'abysse qui vient de s'ouvrir sous leurs yeux. Ils reviennent peu à peu du choc de leur puissante interaction avec la porte magique, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées.

 _J'avais donc raison pour le lien... La porte a réagi lorsque nous avons touché le mécanisme, elle ne nous a pas relâchés parce qu'elle nous a analysés et a détecté un lien... Ne restait qu'à lui en fournir une preuve concrète... Elle s'est donc ouverte quand j'ai attrapé la main de Théo... Non, ça n'est pas suffisant... C'est trop léger comme preuve pour un système aussi sophistiqué, un simple contact physique... Non, il y a forcément autre chose..._

 _Putain de bordel de merde de... ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?! D'abord, cette... chose, ce mécanisme nous capture en nous soudant au mur comme deux mouches sur de la pois et puis ensuite Bob me choppe la main et après... Quoi ? Une putain d'explosion magique ?! Le type qui a conçu ce truc était totalement cinglé ! Non mais qui utilise une porte comme celle-là, franchement ? Il a de la chance qu'on ait pas vécu à la même époque, ce taré et moi, sinon il aurait fini direct sur ma liste d'hérésies à éliminer en priorité_ absolue _! En plus, il se déclenche avec quoi ce système d'ouverture ? On se 'connecte' à la machine, rien ne se passe, mais quand Bob prend ma main, là oui, ça s'ouvre ? Manquerait plus que ce truc fonctionne avec des conneries romantiques de ce genre ! Surtout que c'était même pas un geste d'affection, il m'empêchait juste de gesticuler pour... Je sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs..._

 _L'intention ! Mais bien sûr, c'est ça qu'analyse la porte : elle cherche l'intention derrière le geste ! J'ai attrapé la main de Théo pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, ce qui prouve_ de facto _que je me soucie de lui... et que nous sommes dignes de passer la porte ! Bingo ! Mais... Du coup, la porte n'a confirmé le lien que dans un sens : elle a vu que je suis attaché à Théo, mais elle n'a pas vérifié la réciproque..._ (Bob éprouve un petit pincement de déception en se rendant compte qu'aucune preuve d'affection n'a été requise de la part du paladin. Il étouffe ce regret dans l'œuf avant de se forcer à passer à autre chose.) _Bah ! Le système est perfectible, sans doute, et puis des sentiments non réciproques restent des sentiments..._ (Il passe très vite sur les implications pouvant se cacher derrière le mot 'sentiment', ne souhaitant pas dériver vers ce terrain incertain et potentiellement dangereux.) _Bref ! Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est entrer, maintenant !_

 _Ah merde, si je sais ! J'allais me jeter en arrière, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a arrêté... C'était sacrément con, maintenant que j'y repense... Je me serais encore plus déboîté l'épaule, voire carrément arraché le bras, en fait, s'il n'était pas intervenu... Et puis il a bien choisi son attaque, parce que sentir ses doigts s'entrecroiser aux miens, ça m'a stoppé net dans mon élan... Bien vu, Bob, tu m'as eu avec ton geste carrément déplacé..._ (La petite voix du désir refait son apparition dans l'esprit du paladin, voyant l'ouverture dans le tourbillon de pensées, l'opportunité de lui rappeler que le mage est loin de le laisser indifférent, surtout lorsqu'une certaine dose de proximité physique entre en ligne de compte...) _Déplacé, vraiment ? Plutôt... intime, non ? Divinement familier et exotique à la fois, comme si sa main était faite pour la mienne, ses doigts fins destinés à venir se glisser entre les miens... Et à se serrer, oh ! Se serrer à n'en plus jamais lâcher prise..._ (L'insidieuse petite voix s'en retourne dans ses quartiers obscurs, satisfaite du silence médusé et confus qu'elle laisse derrière elle.) … _Ouais... Efficace, mais vraiment déplacé, quand même... Bref ! Y'a plus qu'à rentrer pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !_

Simultanément, ils reviennent à l'instant présent, échangent un regard indéchiffrable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, tant ils sont remplis d'émotions contradictoires, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lâcher en même temps :

« On entre ? »

En toute autre occasion, cette synchronicité aurait été source de rires ou au moins d'amusement, mais le silence qui suit cette question est bien trop chargé pour admettre une quelconque légèreté entre eux à cet instant. Ils hochent donc simplement la tête en signe de consentement mutuel. Bob se penche pour ramasser sa robe en piteux état, ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser derrière lui, se redresse et se tourne résolument vers la porte. Un dernier regard de confirmation à Théo puis ils franchissent ensemble le sombre portail, celui-ci disparaissant immédiatement après eux aux yeux de tout observateur qui se serait trouvé dans la clairière.

Pendant ce laps de temps, ils ne se sont pas lâché la main une seule seconde.

* * *

Une fois le seuil passé, la distorsion de l'espace et du temps se fait plus prononcée. Les deux aventuriers sont plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une obscurité faite de vide, d'absence de lumière ils ont plutôt la sensation d'évoluer dans une _matière_ sombre, opaque, dense au point qu'ils ont l'impression d'étouffer en la sentant se refermer autour d'eux. Même lorsque Théo tente de faire briller son armure, les ténèbres restent inchangées, opaques et angoissantes. Leur claustrophobie grandissante n'est arrangée en rien par le fait qu'ils ont totalement perdu la notion du temps : ils avancent en ce qui leur semble être une ligne droite, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans savoir s'ils sont entrés depuis quelques minutes ou bien depuis plusieurs heures.

À plusieurs reprises, ils sentent leur résolution – leur _espoir –_ faiblir. La seule chose qui les maintient en mouvement est le contact rassurant de leurs mains agrippées l'une à l'autre, l'assurance qu'ils sont toujours debout, côte à côte, et qu'aucun d'eux n'est prêt à lâcher l'autre pour partir en courant et se sortir de cet abysse suffocant.

Pourtant, malgré leur détermination commune, ils sont finalement obligés de s'arrêter. Car même dans cet abîme hors de l'espace et du temps, la réalité finit par se rappeler à eux, de façon brutale.

À force de marcher en continu, les blessures de Théo, déjà malmenées lors de sa lutte brève mais acharnée avec le mur de la Tour, se sont rouvertes. Dans le noir, ils ne sont pas immédiatement rendus compte qu'il s'est remis à saigner. Ce n'est que lorsque ledit Théo commence à voir d'étranges formes luminescentes danser devant ses yeux et à entendre un bourdonnement croissant – deux stimuli bannis de ce néant infernal – qu'ils se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Bob ?, chuchote le paladin, effrayé par le son de sa propre voix dans cet océan de silence. Tu les vois, toi aussi ?

\- Voir quoi ?, s'étonne celui-ci, également dans un murmure.

\- Les... Je sais pas trop comment les décrire... Les... lumières... qui dansent autour de nous ?

\- Je vois rien du tout, moi. Il fait toujours aussi noir, répond Bob après un rapide coup d'œil alentours. T'es sûr que t'as pas halluciné ?

\- Non, je te jure... Je les vois, répète le paladin, d'une voix faiblissant de plus en plus, à tel point que Bob pourrait le croire en train de s'éloigner s'il ne le tenait pas fermement par la main. Elles sont... Bizarres...

\- C'est sans doute le résultat de la privation sensorielle à laquelle nous sommes soumis, tente de rationaliser Bob. Ton cerveau se crée lui même des stimuli pour s'occuper et ne pas dépérir... Théo ! »

Cette fois, Bob ne prend pas la peine de modérer sa voix, il hurle le nom de son ami qui vient brusquement de s'effondrer à côté de lui. Il sent la panique le submerger lorsque la main de Théo se fait inerte dans la sienne et commence à lui échapper. Il tombe à genoux et tâtonne quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur le paladin. Un frisson d'horreur remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son cerveau paralysé finit par interpréter la sensation poisseuse sur ses doigts.

 _Du sang... Oh, putain, non ! Il saigne ! Les entailles faites par le lycanthropes ont dû se rouvrir... Non, non, non ! C'est pas bon ! J'ai rien pour le soigner et s'il est déjà affaibli, il pourra pas le faire lui-même ! Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ _C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans tout ça s'il meurt ici, j'en serai l'unique responsable... Oh non, non, non ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça... Je ne l'ai pas sauvé des griffes de la Mort elle-même pour qu'on me le reprenne comme ça ! Pas ici, pas maintenant... Jamais ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme ! S'il s'endort, ce sera la fin..._

Il cherche le visage du paladin d'une main, constatant avec horreur que ses yeux sont déjà fermés, et pose l'autre sur sa bonne épaule, entreprenant de le secouer vigoureusement dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

« Théo !, lui hurle-t-il au visage, penché au dessus de lui, masquant son inquiétude par de la colère. Reste avec moi ! Je t'interdis de me claquer entre les pattes ! T'entends, stupide paladin de mes deux ? T'as pas le droit de crever !

\- Bob ?, finit par répondre celui-ci faiblement. Me sens... pas bien... F-froid, marmonne-t-il en commençant à claquer des dents. »

 _Putain, il est en état de choc ! Il doit déjà avoir perdu une sacrée dose de sang...Merde, non ! Il faut qu'il marche ! Jamais j'arriverai à le traîner jusqu'à la sortie ! D'autant que je suis même plus sûr d'où on vient..._

« Théo, écoute moi. Il va falloir que tu te lèves. Je peux pas voir tes blessures dans le noir, donc j'arriverai même pas à te faire un bandage pour stopper l'hémorragie. ( _Bordel, Bob !_ , s'admoneste-t-il mentalement. _Tu parles à un paladin, blessé de surcroît, alors, pour l'amour du ciel, va à l'essentiel !_ )On doit sortir sauf que t'es trop lourd pour que je te porte. Donc tu vas devoir marcher... »

Pas de réponse, mis à part les claquements de dents du paladin. Bob prend les choses en main et passe son bras sous les épaules de Théo, le mettant difficilement assis avant d'essayer de le mettre debout. En vain. La faible masse musculaire du mage ne lui permet évidemment pas de déplacer le poids d'un guerrier bien entraîné en demi-armure. Il grogne sous l'effort avant de se faire une raison.

« Théo, il faut que tu m'aides un peu, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais...

\- Peux pas... Bouger..., lâche-t-il en deux claquements de dents. Sens plus... Mes jambes... Ni mes bras... »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le corps du paladin s'affaisse mollement contre Bob qui peine encore plus à le maintenir assis. Sentant Théo glisser à nouveau entre ses mains, il décide finalement de se déplacer lui-même pour le soutenir plus efficacement : se contorsionnant pour passer dans le dos du paladin, il le tire vers lui, laissant le dos de Théo reposer contre son torse, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Bob, les jambes du mage encadrant celles du paladin pour le stabiliser sur les côtés.

Dans cette position, Bob est capable de sentir les frissons et les battements de cœur erratiques de son ami, glissant lentement dans l'inconscience à mesure que l'essence vitale s'écoule hors de ses veines. Sans s'en rendre compte, sous l'effet du désespoir qui commence à le gagner malgré ses efforts pour le repousser au loin, il s'est mis à pleurer. Car il prend conscience en cet instant que Théo va mourir et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Il ne peut pas le soigner, ni l'aider à se soigner lui-même, ni le déplacer. Quand bien même ils réussiraient par miracle à sortir de la Tour, ils seraient toujours au milieu de cette maudite forêt avec aucune aide disponible à des lieues à la ronde. Il est impuissant et rongé par les remords.

« Je suis désolé, Théo..., sanglote-t-il, la joue posée sur les cheveux du paladin grelottant. J'ai jamais voulu... Que tu sois blessé... Et maintenant tu vas... (Il ne peut se résoudre à prononcer le mot fatidique.) Et c'est entièrement ma faute, et je suis pas foutu de t'aider !, explose-t-il, se laissant emporter par les pleurs qui le secouent de la tête aux pieds. »

Théo pousse un grognement, mécontent d'être lui aussi secoué comme un prunier par les sanglots de Bob, et marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, demande Bob, en tournant son oreille vers la bouche du paladin pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Dis... Que j'étais sûr... Que tu causerais... Ma mort... Foutu... Demi-démon..., énonce Théo avec difficulté, lâchant ensuite un petit son étranglé qui se veut sans doute un rire mais ne parvient pas à contrefaire le ricanement usuel du paladin. »

Il semble ensuite s'agiter, comme pris de panique à l'approche de ce qui semble maintenant inévitable, et essaie de tourner la tête vers Bob. Celui-ci tente de l'apaiser en resserrant ses bras autour de lui mais le paladin, têtu jusqu'au bout de lui-même, ne se laisse pas faire, décidé à lui dire ce qui doit être dit dans ses derniers instants.

« Bob... 'Coute moi... (Il prend une grande inspiration tremblante, jetant ses dernières forces dans ses prochains mots pour les rendre à tout prix audibles.) Pas ta faute... Je savais... Pour quoi je signais... En me liant à toi... (Il pousse un gémissement déchirant, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus laborieuse. Les tremblements ont cessé, il ne sent plus que l'écho sourd des coups de boutoir anarchiques dans sa poitrine, tandis que son cœur expulse les dernières gouttes de sang qu'il lui reste.) J'ai... Aucun... Regret... T'épargner, te garder près de moi... Meilleure décision... Que j'ai jamais prise... Ah ! Bob !, s'écrie-t-il, soudain ranimé comme un feu sur le point de s'éteindre jetant un dernier éclat rougeoyant. Bob..., répète-t-il, dans un souffle plein d'amertume, de tristesse et de colère mêlées. »

Amertume face à cette dernière fourberie faite par la vie de le faucher en plein vol alors qu'il a encore tant à voir, tant à éprouver, tant à _ressentir_. Tristesse de devoir abandonner Bob dans un instant aussi douloureux, le laissant aux prises avec son démon, seul face au mépris du monde au regard de sa nature exceptionnelle. Colère contre lui-même, se haïssant d'avoir encore enfoui, dissimulé, _menti_ , même dans ses derniers mots, trop lâche pour enfin se confier à Bob et lui offrir l'honnêteté qu'il mérite de la part d'un paladin qu'il a toujours considéré, sans que Théo comprenne exactement pourquoi, comme son ami.

Trop tard maintenant. Il a épuisé ses dernières ressources physiques, il le sait, il ne parlera plus. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse happer par l'inconscience fatale qu'il combat depuis un moment.

Dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, il rassemble ses pensées et les sème au vent, comme autant de pigeons voyageurs, espérant qu'elles atteignent l'esprit du mage à ses côtés. Son dernier adieu.

 _Bob... Je te l'ai jamais dit... Mais je... Je..._

Après cela, tout n'est que silence.

* * *

Dans une certaine poche de la robe de mage, l'écureuil s'inquiète. Il a ressenti l'énergie produite par l'ouverture puis la traversée du portail, le choc l'ayant laissé inconscient pendant un bon moment. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il se retrouve aveugle, engoncé dans l'étoffe apparemment entortillée, incapable de sortir pour prendre des nouvelles de ses deux taches favorites. Aucun son ne lui parvient, dans un premier temps, puis il lui semble déceler un bruit étrange, guttural, se répétant à intervalles réguliers. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce bruit le met mal à l'aise et l'angoisse. Il se débat encore un peu avec le tissu, désespéré de voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. En vain, il est piégé. Il ne peut que se résigner à écouter, impuissant, cette litanie brisée et déchirante.

* * *

Seul dans l'abîme. Bob ne pense plus à sortir de ce cauchemar, son instinct de survie est mort avec le paladin dans ses bras. Des larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues, glissant le long de sa mâchoire avant de tomber dans les cheveux de Théo. Il berce tendrement le corps inerte de son ami, reproduisant inconsciemment le geste employé par ce dernier pour le réconforter après leur explication au sujet du pacte. Il attend. Seul dans l'abîme, il attend la fin.

Seul ? Pas tout à fait... Car il reste une partie de Bob qui ne peut se résoudre à périr ici, de façon aussi pitoyable, une partie de son esprit qui ne s'émeut guère du décès d'un banal envoyé de la Lumière, ce condensé méprisable de croyances religieuses aveugles et de préjugés intolérants, voué à persécuter des êtres aussi exceptionnels que le fils d'Enoch, roi parmi les démons.

Balthazar est parfaitement réveillé et bien décidé à se faire entendre.

 _Il te faut partir, humain... Ton cher paladin a rendu son dernier souffle, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela... Par contre, tu peux encore nous sauver la peau. Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux on finira par trouver une sortie dans cette tour damnée... Ensuite tu pourras retrouver tes deux autres_ amis, – (Le démon prononce ce dernier mot avec sarcasme, essayant de communiquer implicitement à Bob tout le bien qu'il pense de ses compagnons d'aventure.) – _le nain et l'archer. À moins bien sûr que tu n'aies pas le cœur de leur expliquer pourquoi une simple expédition destinée à recueillir du bois pour le feu s'est transformée en escapade fatale et sans retour pour l'envoyé de la Lumière... Tiens, c'est plutôt ironique maintenant que j'y pense : l'intrépide guerrier de la Lumière est mort loin de tout combat, dans le noir complet... Cocasse, non ?_

 _La ferme !_ (La voix mentale de Bob claque comme un fouet, si violemment que même le démon en est surpris.) _Il s'appelle Théo ! Théo ! T'entends, sale parasite démoniaque ? Son nom c'est Théo, bordel de merde, et il est bien plus que tous ces titres que tu utilises si railleusement ! C'est mon ami que tu insultes aussi allègrement alors qu'il vient juste de..._ (Il s'interrompt. L'esprit de Bob vient de dresser en hâte un mur mental pour stopper net sa pensée et le protéger de l'horrible vérité se cachant au bout de cette phrase. Sa colère contre Balthazar lui sert de diversion.) _Donc prends bien garde à ce que tu dis, démon, si tu ne veux pas que je nous arrange un petit bûcher improvisé au milieu de cette_ immense _forêt, rien que pour toi et moi... On reparlera alors de décès ironique lorsque tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de cendres, consumé par ton propre élément !_

 _Tu serais prêt à te suicider juste pour avoir le très bref plaisir de me tourner en ridicule ?_ , s'étonne le démon, incrédule. _Allons, allons, Bob... Nous savons bien, toi et moi, que tu n'en aurais pas le courage..._

 _Nul besoin de courage. Je n'ai qu'à regarder devant moi pour voir que plus rien ne m'attend sinon la désolation, la solitude et, finalement, la mort. Il ne tient qu'à moi de m'épargner ces années de souffrance supplémentaires... Ce serait presque altruiste comme décision : après tout, une fois mort, je ne représente plus un danger pour qui que ce soit..._

Le démon commence à paniquer en entendant la résolution dans le ton de Bob. Créature quasi invincible piégée dans un corps mortel, au-delà de sa confiance inébranlable en sa puissance destructrice, même lui sait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher son hôte de mettre fin à ses jours.

 _Bob, écoute-moi... Tu n'as pas les idées claires, il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Lève-toi, maintenant, et éloigne-toi de ce cadavre. Tu verras, tu te sentiras déjà mieux lorsque tu seras débarrassé de ce poids mort..._

 _Non !_ (Bob resserre instinctivement ses bras autour du corps du paladin, horrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse lui ôter le peu qu'il lui reste de Théo.) _Non ! Jamais je ne le laisserais ! Je reste avec lui ! Je peux pas..._ (Les sanglots reprennent le dessus alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Théo – ses magnifiques cheveux noir de jais. Il regrette amèrement de ne pouvoir les contempler une dernière fois avant de se laisser mourir ici.)

 _Bob, il ne reste rien de lui ici... Ce que tu tiens n'est qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans hôte..._ , le sermonne-t-il, commençant à perdre patience. _Il est mort, mais tu es bien vivant. Tu n'as plus rien à faire là. Tu dois partir !,_ insiste-t-il, sa voix mentale s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde.

 _Non ! Je ne bougerai pas !_ , lui jette Bob dans un sursaut de volonté. _Je vais attendre la fin ici, avec lui, et toi aussi, Balthazar, que ça te plaise ou non !_

 _Mais, par les flammes de l'enfer, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi pour un macchabée ?,_ explose le démon, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, sa voix caverneuse rugissant dans l'esprit de Bob, faisant trembler tous les étages de sa conscience, et même de son subconscient, exigeant une réponse qui en ressort, inattendue, involontaire, stupéfiante, les surprenant tous les deux.

 _Mais parce que je l'aime !,_ hurle Bob, ouvrant les yeux sous le choc de cette constatation, si simple et pourtant si souvent refoulée, cachée sous des dehors d'amitié et des pensées bienveillantes, occultée par la crainte du rejet et la peur de briser des liens déjà très forts. _Je l'aime et, sans lui, je suis sans but, sans garde-fou, sans rêve, sans conscience. Sans lui, je ne_ suis _pas, et ma misérable existence n'a aucun sens. Cela fait bien des années que j'ai cessé de vivre pour moi-même, des années passées à le perdre et à le trouver, tour à tour, chaque fois plus fort, plus marqué, plus brillant... Plus_ essentiel _. Je ne saurais plus vivre sans être à ses côtés, sans la certitude que, même au bout du plus terrible des combats, il me reviendrait toujours. Sans lui,_ je _suis une coquille vide..._

À travers ses larmes, Bob a l'impression de voir de doux reflets argentés jouer dans les mèches corbeaux de Théo, évoquant le souvenir de leur teinte sous la lumière lunaire, dans la clairière, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui dans des positions inversées.

 _Bob..._

 _Laisse-moi, Balthazar... Je n'ai plus rien à te dire._

 _Mais moi, si. Regarde, Bob._

 _Regarder quoi ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout n'est que ténèbres ici..._

 _Plus maintenant. Regarde, Bob..._

Le démon l'incite à lever le visage et à ouvrir les yeux. Bob, affaibli, ne résiste pas au léger contrôle mental. Sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher.

Un autre portail vient de s'ouvrir à un mètre devant eux, aussi lumineux que le premier était obscur, fendant l'obscurité et tendant les bras aux deux formes entrelacées dans le noir.

 _Qu'attends-tu ? Dépêche-toi ! On ne sait pas combien de temps celui-ci va rester ouvert._

 _Oui...,_ murmure Bob, ébahi et engourdi. _Oui !,_ se reprend-il en réalisant qu'il peut enfin les sortir, lui et Théo, de ce cauchemar.

Il se remet debout en hâte, tirant le paladin par les aisselles, ses muscles fonctionnant subitement sur une impressionnante réserve d'adrénaline qui le propulse en avant, droit à travers le portail, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Voilààà ! Et un méga chapitre de l'angoisse pure, un ! Non mais en vrai, vous pouvez pas trop me conspuer, vu que j'ai considéré pendant un bon moment la possibilité d'être une biatch au point de vous laisser sur les derniers mots / non dits de Théo résonant dans le silence (en sachant pertinemment que je ne ferais probablement pas d'update avant un certain temps) !:D (Oui, je suis une vilaine comme ça, moi ! *hoche la tête en mettant ses lunettes de soleil de boss* x)) Allez maintenant, je vous fais un cliffhanger bien sale à l'Américaine (Vous savez les fameux épisodes avec 'To Be Continued...' à la fin ?) : Sur quoi va tomber Bob de l'autre côté du second portail ? Pourra-t-il ramener Théo à la vie (encore) ? Balthazar assoira-t-il sa domination suprême sur le monde ? Vous le saurez...**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Dans très très longtemps.:D**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Bon sang ne saurait mentir

_Flash !_

Un bref éclair de lumière et d'énergie psychique déferle sur Bob à la traversée du portail, puis il se retrouve subitement projeté en avant, hors du vortex magique, titubant pour maintenir son équilibre à la réception, mais finissant par tomber à genoux, le paladin miraculeusement toujours dans ses bras après ces péripéties.

Le mage ne prend qu'un bref instant pour analyser leur nouvel environnement – une grande salle circulaire, haute de plafond, éclairée par quelques candélabres disséminés le long des murs et un immense lustre accroché aux poutres de la charpente, parsemée de meubles divers, majoritairement en bois sombre, conclusion : pas de danger immédiat – avant de reporter son attention sur son ami inerte contre lui.

Il l'allonge précautionneusement au sol, maîtrisant avec difficulté la panique qui menace de le submerger lorsqu'il finit par constater visuellement toutes les preuves que l'obscurité lui avait cachées : le teint ordinairement doré de Théo est maintenant blanc comme la craie, plus pâle encore que celui de Bob, ses yeux sont totalement immobiles sous ses paupières fermées et sa poitrine est, elle aussi, figée, plus aucun souffle ne venant gonfler ses poumons pour la faire se soulever – la mort, contrairement aux stupides idées préconçues véhiculées par certains contes, ne ressemble en rien au sommeil.

Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de la gorge nouée de Bob, traduisant de façon audible tout le désespoir et toute la douleur que lui inflige cette vision cauchemardesque.

 _Non...Théo, je t'en supplie, me fais pas ça... Pitié, je ferai tout ce que tu veux : j'irai me rendre à l'Église de la Lumière, ou bien je me construirai moi-même un bûcher s'il le faut... Ou tiens, non pire : je deviendrai abstinent et j'arrêterai de te narguer avec mes conquêtes féminines ! Exige de moi ce que tu veux, Théo, venge-toi de ma stupidité comme tu l'entends, mais je t'en prie : reviens ! Ne reste pas là, sans vie, bêtement vidé de ton sang à cause de moi !_

Sa prière silencieuse au paladin s'achève par des sanglots bien réels qui déchirent à nouveau la psyché du mage et secouent sa frêle carrure penchée au dessus de Théo, dont il a saisi la main à l'aveugle et serre maintenant les doigts dans une étreinte qui serait sans doute douloureuse si l'inquisiteur n'était pas déjà au-delà de la portée de simples douleurs physiques.

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que Bob ne prenne conscience d'un bruit insistant à l'arrière plan de son esprit. Le démon n'en a apparemment pas fini avec lui et ne compte pas le laisser pleurer sa perte en paix. Balthazar s'est donc mis en tête de produire mentalement le son d'une barre en fer claquant contre des barreaux métalliques – référence peu subtile à sa propre cage dans l'esprit du mage – pour se faire entendre au dessus des lamentations cacophoniques emplissant leur espace de vie commun. Une fois certain d'avoir au moins en partie l'attention de Bob, il met fin à son concert dissonant et se racle la gorge.

 _Bob, il semblerait que tu aies loupé un détail... Détail qui peut s'avérer d'une importance capitale pour toi, et éventuellement pour ton amour de paladin trépassé..._

 _Ferme ta gueule, langue de vipère !_ , lui crache Bob, sa voix mentale aussi brisée et rauque que le serait sa voix physique s'il parlait à cet instant. _Ne peux-tu donc même pas m'accorder le droit de faire mon deuil ? Tu n'es décidément qu'un monstre sans une once de considération, même envers moi qui suis ton hôte et qui viens juste de te révéler à quel point Théo est important – non, vital pour moi !_

 _Eh bien, justement, en parlant de ce qui est vital..._ , commence Balthazar sur un ton encourageant.

 _Je t'ai dit de la fermer !_ , tonne Bob, une fureur d'une puissance inégalée déferlant dans son propre esprit et faisant même vaciller le démon sur ses jambes métaphoriques. _Cette fois, ce n'est pas un banal_ avertissement _que je te lance ! Je t'_ annonce _que je vais mettre un terme à notre partenariat, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire pour m'en dissuader !_ (Il poursuit lorsque le démon s'abstient de répondre, sachant déjà où Bob veut en venir.) _Tu vois ces chandeliers, là-bas ? Ils sont déjà allumés. Je n'ai qu'à trouver un peu de combustible pour faire une belle flambée et... Woosh ! Plus de mage, plus de démon ! Adieu Balthazar et autres Octavius Barnabé !_ (Silence de la part du démon. Bob s'agace de ne pouvoir lui extirper une quelconque réaction.) _Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, mon vieux Balthazar ? On se fait quelques grillades pour notre dernier repas ?_

 _J'en pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire et de m'écouter_ , lui rétorque le démon, d'un ton odieusement calme, comme s'il ne craignait absolument pas sa propre fin. _Comme d'habitude tu n'as fait que des observations partielles tandis que, de mon côté, j'ai considéré la scène dans son ensemble. Ainsi que je le disais plus tôt, avant que tu ne me coupes la parole avec tes menaces puériles..._

 _Mes menaces puériles ?!_ , s'étrangle Bob. _Mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris !_

Il reprend ensuite à voix haute.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je te montre, dans ce cas... »

Il se dirige à grands pas vers l'un des candélabres, attrapant au passage une tapisserie accrochée au mur – sans doute vieille de plusieurs siècles, un véritable trésor archéologique qu'il aurait sans doute contemplé pendant des heures en d'autres circonstances, mais pas aujourd'hui. Déterminé, résolu, résigné, il dirige les flammes vers l'étoffe séculaire. Il sait qu'il ne rejoindra pas Théo dans la mort : il doute déjà de l'existence d'une vie après celle-ci, et quand bien même il y en aurait une, il est quasiment certain que Théo et lui ne se retrouveraient pas dans le même genre d'au-delà – flammes éternelles pour le demi-démon, lumière divine pour le paladin, quoi de plus logique ? Cependant, il est sûr d'une chose : que ce soit le néant, l'enfer ou le paradis qui l'attende après sa mort, rien ne peut être pire que de rester dans cette existence marquée, jour après jour, par la conscience aiguë et amère du vide laissé par Théo, de ce trou béant qu'il laisse derrière lui dans le cœur du mage. Non, la mort ne peut être qu'un doux soulagement en comparaison de cette torture que serait la vie sans cet être exceptionnel, irremplaçable.

Il est prêt.

« Regarde-bien, Balthazar : je vais te montrer comment je tue mes démons. »

* * *

Le héros du jour se présente à nouveau sous la forme d'une petite boule de poils roux, maintenant tout hérissé sous l'effet de son enfermement prolongé et de son inquiétude pour les deux taches. En passant le portail, Bob a fort heureusement emmené sa robe – et par conséquent l'écureuil à l'intérieur – avec lui, coincée entre son corps et le cadavre de Théo. La prison de tissu du petit animal avait fini par tomber sur les jambes du paladin lorsque Bob avait posé celui-ci au sol. Réalisant que la robe n'était plus entortillée comme auparavant, l'écureuil avait été tenté de sortir sur le champ mais était resté figé sur place en entendant le bruit déchirant de tout-à-l'heure se reproduire.

Le murmure rageur de Bob à l'égard du démon finit par rompre le bref silence orageux qui s'est installé, sortant l'écureuil de son attente angoissée.

En toute hâte, propulsé par sa curiosité légendaire et par son désir de s'assurer que les deux taches vont bien, il bondit hors de la poche, atterrissant sur le torse du paladin, remarquant immédiatement l'immobilité anormale de cette tache jaune jusqu'alors si dynamique, si vaillante, si pleine de... vie.

 _Oh... Oh non... Pauvre tache jaune... Mais... comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu de combat, aucun signe que nous ayons été attaqués par des prédateurs, et elle se portait bien tout-à-l'heure... Étrange... Et la tache rouge, où est-elle ?_

Ses petits yeux noirs se posent sur le mage quelques mètres plus loin, un morceau d'étoffe entre les mains, son regard focalisé sur de petites flammes qui jettent des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage défait, lui conférant un aspect surnaturel, apparenté à l'air carnassier des monstres croisés plus tôt dans la clairière. En le voyant agiter sa main dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, invitant les flammes à venir dévorer l'étoffe, l'écureuil ne peut retenir un couinement aigu, effrayé par la puissance destructrice qu'il sent émaner du pyromancien. Il se blottit contre la chemise déchirée du paladin, ne quittant pas des yeux la tache rouge qui vient de tourner brusquement la tête vers lui.

* * *

 _Squiiik !_

Un petit cri perçant et vaguement familier vient briser la concentration de Bob. Les flammes qui commençaient tout juste à prendre sur la tapisserie s'éteignent d'un coup alors qu'il se tourne vivement vers la source du bruit. Il ouvre des yeux ronds.

 _Qu'est-ce que... ? Non, mais d'où il sort, celui-là ?_

L'écureuil – le même qui l'a agressé dans la clairière avant de s'évaporer dans les airs – se trouve maintenant posé sur le torse de Théo. Il est roulé en boule, le poil dressé, et a l'air beaucoup moins furieux que lors de leur rencontre précédente. À vrai dire, il semble terrorisé.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Bob se rapproche de Théo et du petit animal, mains vaguement levées dans un geste d'apaisement, comme s'il pouvait faire comprendre au rongeur qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal. Devant son avancée, l'écureuil se blottit encore plus contre la poitrine du paladin, tentant vainement de disparaître dans le tissu autrefois immaculé de la chemise reconvertie en bandage improvisé, à présent taché de sang séché tirant sur le brun ocre.

Bob se fige soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, lorsque la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Il vient tout juste de comprendre ce que tentait de lui dire Balthazar quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Du sang séché... Le sang sur sa chemise, c'est celui d'hier... Mais c'est impossible ! Il s'est vidé de son sang dans l'abîme, le tissu devrait être imbibé de sang non coagulé, je l'ai senti sur mes mains et..._

Il lève vivement les mains devant son visage et sa confusion ne fait que grandir.

Ses mains sont aussi blanches que d'accoutumée, avec quelques petites traces de terre et de jus de mûres. Aucune trace de sang sur sa peau.

 _Mais... comment ?_

 _C'est que j'ai voulu te faire remarquer, mon cher Bob..._ , lui répond le démon, faisant une réapparition plus timorée, son ton manquant de sa suffisance habituelle. _Apparemment, tu étais plus préoccupé par la planification de ta propre mort que par le fait de t'assurer que ton inquisiteur chéri était effectivement au delà de toute possibilité de secours..._

 _Mais... Je... Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ , bredouille Bob, les yeux toujours rivés sur la chemise de Théo, incapable de réconcilier ce qu'il a juste devant les yeux avec ce qu'il a senti se produire dans l'abysse.

 _Je crois que la Tour joue avec tes nerfs, petit humain..._ (Le démon attend que Bob tire lui-même la conclusion logique qui s'impose, mais rien ne vient. Il soupire et reprend, sur un ton très professoral et vaguement agacé.) _C'était une illusion, Bob. La Tour vous a plongé dans le noir, mis en situation de panique et de privation sensorielle. Rien de plus facile, ensuite, que de manipuler quelque peu votre perception de la réalité pour créer une mort factice... Le paladin a eu l'impression de se sentir de plus en plus mal, tu as cru le voir s'éteindre en ressentant toutes les manifestations physiques d'une hémorragie. Sauf que ce n'était qu'une illusion, une pure invention de la Tour..._

 _Mais si... Si c'était factice...,_ balbutie Bob, essayant de rassembler les quelques cellules grises qui ne sont pas mobilisées à hurler un mantra plein d'un espoir interdit, potentiellement dévastateur s'il s'avérait mensonger, – ' _Théo n'est pas mort ! Théo n'est pas mort ! Théo n'est pas mort!'_ – un chant victorieux qu'il essaie désespérément de maîtriser, de peur d'être à nouveau déçu et mis à genoux, incapable de mettre en action son plan auto-destructeur. _Si c'était irréel, alors... pourquoi est-ce qu'il..._

 _Ne respire pas ?_ , achève le démon, miséricordieux devant l'incapacité de Bob à prononcer ces mots infâmes. _Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que la Tour attend quelque chose pour le réveiller... Quant à savoir quoi..._

 _Il faut qu'il se réveille !_ , s'exclame soudain Bob, qui ne peut retenir l'espoir plus longtemps. _Il faut que... Je dois... Théo !_

Sortant de sa transe, Bob se jette à genoux près du paladin – l'écureuil choisissant ce moment pour descendre en hâte du torse de Théo, grimper sur une bibliothèque non loin de là et reprendre son travail d'observation à distance. Les mains du mages sont d'abord hésitantes puis elles parcourent librement la surface du torse musclé, s'assurant physiquement de l'absence de cette sensation poisseuse éprouvée dans le néant.

 _Pas de sang... Balthazar avait raison ! Il lui reste encore une chance... Il_ me _reste encore une chance de le sauver ! Mais comment faire ? Oh, Théo, Théo... Si tu savais... Je serais prêt à tout pour te ramener... J'ai déjà mis la moitié du Cratère à feu et à sang une fois pour te sauver, mais je pourrais faire bien plus... J'irais même passer le restant de mes jours dans cet abysse infernal, si ça pouvait te rendre la vie... Théo, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu me reviennes et je le ferai..._ (Silence.) _Mais je suis stupide bien sûr, ça n'est jamais aussi simple avec cette Tour... Réfléchis, Bob. Que peux-tu faire pour que la Tour estime qu'il est temps pour Théo de se réveiller ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Qu'est-elle prévue pour faire d'après ce que tu sais ? Détecter des liens. Non, plus que ça... Confirmer des liens. Pour que seuls les personnes dignes d'entrer le puissent... C'est ça ! Je dois être digne de Théo pour le réveiller ! Je dois lui montrer..._

Il regarde le visage de Théo, toujours aussi beau, aussi ciselé, aussi magnétique, même avec ses yeux fermés par un sommeil supposé éternel. Bob prend alors une décision. Il va révéler une part de lui-même qu'il pensait garder à jamais cachée dans les confins les plus inaccessibles de son esprit par peur des conséquences s'il la dévoilait au grand jour. Advienne que pourra. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de réveiller un certain paladin. Au diable les conséquences pour sa propre santé mentale.

 _Je vais lui montrer... Notre lien._

* * *

L'écureuil observe avec une fascination croissante la tache rouge se pencher lentement vers l'autre tache inerte, caresser tendrement le visage insensible, s'attardant avec le toucher léger d'une plume sur les paupières closes qui dissimulent les iris électriques, d'ordinaire si alertes, à présent au repos. Puis le pyromancien fait un geste que l'écureuil n'attendait plus, qu'il pensait ne jamais voir survenir entre ces deux taches obtuses et prudes au possible. Il s'abaisse au niveau du gisant, posant précautionneusement son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux à son tour. Il reste ainsi immobile encore quelques secondes avant de changer imperceptiblement l'angle de son visage et puis...

* * *

Le petit rongeur n'est pas le seul à contempler attentivement cette scène insolite. Le démon est aux premières loges dans l'esprit de Bob, le mage étant entièrement dédié à sa tâche et ne prêtant plus la moindre attention aux faits et gestes de Balthazar. Ce dernier se tient donc légèrement sur le côté, comme un observateur extérieur, examinant les actions de son hôte avec un mélange de curiosité, d'amusement et de quelque chose qui pourrait vaguement s'apparenter à de la tendresse, du genre de celle qu'éprouvent les humains en voyant un enfant faire ses tout premiers pas, vacillants et comiques, ou en regardant d'adorables chatons batifoler dans l'herbe. S'il avait une présence et une posture physiques, à cet instant, il serait sans doute adossé à un mur, bras croisés, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, paupières mi-closes, un sourire de guingois teinté de malice plaqué sur le visage.

 _Pas trop tôt..._ , ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser en voyant Bob se pencher sur le paladin, collant leurs deux fronts avant de s'immobiliser.

 _Vas-y, mon petit mage, tu ne peux pas reculer maintenant..._ , l'encourage-t-il silencieusement. _Et puis tu sais bien que, de toute façon, tu en as envie..._ , ajoute-t-il, son côté vénal reprenant rapidement le dessus.

Son attente est récompensée lorsque Bob déplace subtilement son visage, se positionnant de biais par rapport à celui du paladin, laissant sa main reposer tendrement sur la pommette de Théo. Et puis ce qui était voué à arriver depuis longtemps finit par se produire...

* * *

Bob ne s'est jamais senti aussi fébrile de toute sa vie. Il se trouve à un moment dont il a rêvé bien des fois, sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer, classant automatiquement ces fantasmes dans la catégorie des désirs qui ne seraient jamais satisfaits et qu'il valait par conséquent mieux oublier voire remplacer par des envies bien plus accessibles. D'où la réputation de coureur de jupons en série...

Il ne faut pas se méprendre : Bob est un homme à femmes depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il a découvert que son physique altier et ses traits fins lui attiraient aisément les faveurs de la gent féminine, en fait – constatation survenue assez tôt, vers la fin de son adolescence. Cependant, sa rencontre avec le paladin – et les sentiments qui en ont progressivement découlé, bien que refoulés – a changé son rapport aux femmes de façon irrémédiable, les faisant passer du statut de source d'occupation vitale à celui de distraction agréable. Distraction destinée à lui faire passer l'envie de se jeter au cou d'un certain envoyé de la Lumière qui le rend absolument fou et qui l'attacherait sûrement aussi sec sur un bûcher pour le punir de ses désirs contre-nature s'il était au courant.

Pourtant, il se trouve ici, dans cette Tour de légende, agenouillé auprès de son compagnon qu'il croyait perdu à jamais il y a de cela quelques instants, en train de se pencher sur lui avec la ferme intention de le ramener d'entre les morts. L'ironie du fait que, pour atteindre ce but, il doive se laisser aller à l'un de ses plus vieux fantasmes inassouvis et, selon toute probabilité, se prendre un poing dans la gueule pour sa peine si son plan réussit, cette ironie ne lui échappe pas une seule seconde.

Mais, tandis qu'il appose son front sur celui de Théo, fermant les yeux sous le contact sinistrement frais de la peau contre la sienne, il est certain en son for intérieur, il a _l'intuition_ inexplicable et inébranlable, que c'est bien ce que la Tour attend de lui. Il _sait_ que c'est la bonne chose à faire, l'unique solution à cette situation intenable.

C'est donc sereinement, tous ses doutes envolés, qu'il incline doucement son visage, maintenant celui de Théo d'une main légère posée sur sa pommette saillante, et rapproche ses lèvres de celles de son ami inanimé. Il hésite encore une seconde devant le dernier millimètre qu'il lui reste à parcourir... puis il scelle leurs deux destins d'un baiser aussi aérien qu'une douce brise marine, et qui pourtant résonne d'une énergie digne d'un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la Tour.

* * *

 **Bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu menti, je vous ai pas fait attendre si longtemps que ça... En partie parce que je pensais franchement ne pas avoir _du tout_ le temps d'écrire d'ici la fin des vacances (mais finalement j'ai découvert que je n'occupais pas assez productivement mon temps entre minuit et 3h du matin et j'ai décidé d'y remédier ! ^^'), en partie parce que moi aussi j'avais envie de connaître la suite (Eh oui, c'est très con mais j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent, avec une vague idée de jusqu'où je veux emmener l'histoire, mais pas de scénario pré-établi – parce que de toute façon, on sait très bien, vous et moi, que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand il s'agit d'Aventures... x')). **

**Donc voilà, c'est cadeau, je vous laisse sur une note d'espoir pour notre paladin-inquisiteur-revenant favori... C'est mieux que 'Oh non ! Ils ont tué Théo !... Encore.', vous croyez pas ?:D**

 **Note post-relecture finale + quelques heures de sommeil : Nom de Zeus, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train de partir dans un total trip de contes de fée avec Bob qui embrasse Théo pour le réveiller (Si je savais dessiner, vous auriez eu à subir un fanart en mode Disney inversé où c'est Bob en Blanche-Neige qui embrasse le prince Théo endormi ! x'D)... Vous me direz, on n'a encore jamais vu une princesse Disney se réveiller en mode SBRRRAHM ! 'Nan mais tu t'es cru où là ? T'as rêvé ou bien ? Viens là que je te coupe la langue et les autres parties licencieuses qui vont avec pour les rôtir et te les faire bouffer!'... Meh ! On verra bien ! Tschüss !:p (Ceci n'était pas un spoiler quant à la réaction de Théo dans l'éventualité où il viendrait à ressusciter. Non. Ou peut-être que si... Vous saurez plus tard ! Salut ! *détale à nouveau en mode Bip Bip*)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'abysse, une étincelle

_Il fait sombre._

C'est la première pensée qui perce le silence oppressant installé dans l'esprit de Théo, comme une onde venue troubler la surface lisse d'un lac aux eaux noires et insondables.

Le paladin ne ressent rien. Plus exactement, il a l'impression d'être détaché de toute réalité physique : un esprit sans corps, une âme errant dans un entre-deux abyssal...

 _L'abysse..._ , se remémore-t-il soudain, malgré le coton qui semble envelopper sa conscience et ralentir sa pensée. _Dans l'abysse... J'étais avec Bob... Et je suis... Mort ?_

Il ne se sent certainement pas vivant, en tout cas. Et pourtant, il doute. Quelque chose s'insinue dans son esprit alangui, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, dans ce néant aseptisé et dénué d'émotions... Il a peur.

Peur que ce soit la fin.

Peur que cet endroit, ni enfer, ni paradis, soit devenu son lieu de repos éternel.

Peur que toutes ses croyances les plus ancrées en lui, les plus anciennes, les plus fondamentales, que toute sa foi s'avèrent finalement n'être qu'une immense supercherie, un conte de fée idiot et infondé auquel il aura aveuglément dédié toute son existence.

Peur d'avoir vécu en vain, d'avoir renié une part de lui-même au nom de ces croyances, de ne s'être jamais donné la chance de découvrir si cet aspect de sa personne – ces envies, ces désirs, ces _rêves_ – pouvait le rendre heureux.

Peur que ce néant infernal soit sa punition pour avoir cru en de faux dieux, agi en leur nom – _tué_ en leur nom – et pour avoir rejeté ce que l'univers a gracieusement mis à sa portée, en évidence mais resté invisible à son regard obtus et ingrat.

Peur, enfin, d'avoir peut-être arraché à un autre la chance de savoir, la chance d'essayer, la chance de _vivre_. Entier, sans regret, pleinement conscient que la main dans la sienne le resterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, libéré du poids terrifiant de la mort par le simple fait d'avoir _vécu_.

La terreur envahit l'abîme, suffocante et invisible, telles des serres glacées surgissant de nulle part pour le saisir à la gorge et l'étouffer. Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, car il n'a plus de gorge, plus de corps, plus de fonction respiratoire. Il est _mort_. Mais ça ne l'empêche d'avoir l'impression de succomber à nouveau, dévoré par des ténèbres plus noires que toutes celles qu'il a pu combattre jusqu'alors.

Tandis qu'il se sent de nouveau glisser dans les bras osseux de la Mort, quelque chose se produit – un miracle pour le paladin, bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir employé ce mot pour décrire ce qui suit. Le néant autour de lui semble s'agiter, se déformer... se réchauffer – il peut le _sentir_ se réchauffer ! – d'abord de façon diffuse dans l'espace puis se focalisant soudain en une sensation particulière, qu'il reconnaît immédiatement : une main posée sur sa joue, une main brûlante en comparaison du vide glacial, une main légère et tendre qui semble percer le néant par sa simple présence.

Théo a soudain l'impression de voir une étincelle de lumière très loin au dessus de lui, comme s'il se tenait au fond d'un puits étroit et profond. Une étincelle qui semble grandir de plus en plus à mesure que le néant se réchauffe. Il a la sensation d'être en apesanteur, soulevé par une force invisible, remontant lentement à la surface.

Puis vient le choc. Une autre sensation vient totalement oblitérer celle de la main sur son visage : quelque chose de doux et chaud entre en contact avec sa bouche – celle qu'il n'a plus, ce qui est totalement incompréhensible – une pression d'abord aérienne et hésitante, comme un oiseau prêt à s'enfuir à tir d'ailes à tout instant, puis plus insistante, plus téméraire. Absolument... _divine_.

Théo en reste coi pendant un moment, incapable de réconcilier les stimuli sensoriels avec son absence manifeste d'ancrage physique. Et puis son esprit finit par le rattraper, recollant les bribes d'informations en un scénario cohérent.

 _On... m'embrasse ? Quelqu'un... est en train de m'embrasser ? Moi ? Mais je suis mort ! Qui est-ce qui pourrait bien... ? Oh._

La réalisation le frappe de plein fouet et tout s'accélère. Il est maintenant propulsé vers la lumière à une vitesse exponentielle.

 _Bob. C'est Bob qui... Y'a que lui pour avoir des idées pareils... Une seconde ! Bob... est... en train de... m'embrasser... Et c'est..._

La petite voix du désir se fait un plaisir de lui fournir une ribambelle d'épithètes plus ou moins décents pour achever cette pensée, allant de 'charmant' à 'délicieux' en passant par 'diablement excitant'. Mais Théo finit la phrase de lui-même, avec ses propres mots.

 _C'est... la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de ressentir, comme si j'en avais rêvé toute ma vie sans le savoir._

Comme s'il lui avait fallu la mort pour enfin s'autoriser à accueillir cette explosion de sensations à bras ouverts...

Le paladin lâche finalement prise, se perd dans cette harmonie de douceur et de feu. Il ferme les yeux tournés vers la lumière le guidant hors du néant, certain d'avoir été sauvé, une fois de plus, des griffes de la Mort. Il ferme ses yeux... et les ouvre simultanément sur un monde familier où tout vient d'être chamboulé.

* * *

La part rationnelle de Bob est sur le point de le rappeler violemment à l'ordre en lui faisant remarquer qu'il embrasse un macchabée depuis plusieurs secondes, sur un impulsion puérile et totalement vaine, et qu'il ferait mieux de cesser ces enfantillages pour trouver une issue à cette Tour maudite lorsque soudain... La magie opère.

Il peine à décrire ce qui se passe exactement. Il semble qu'une vague d'énergie déferle sur eux, émanant du corps de Théo et se répercutant sur les murs de la Tour, tourbillonnant dans la pièce, soufflant d'un seul élan tous les candélabres, faisant vaciller le lustre et onduler les tapisseries. Rien à voir avec le choc presque électrique délivré par la porte, non, plutôt le genre de tornade génératrice de frissons inexplicables qui survient lorsqu'un sort est rompu. Le phénomène va crescendo, s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde... Puis tout s'arrête.

Bob rouvre brutalement les yeux, prenant du recul par rapport au paladin, persuadé de voir un changement se produire sur le visage de Théo, mais l'expression de ce dernier reste désespérément vide, sa poitrine horriblement inerte.

Un hululement à peine humain, empreint d'une douleur atroce, s'échappe de la gorge de Bob tandis qu'il s'effondre sur lui-même, aveuglé par les larmes amères qui lui brûlent à présent les yeux. Des larmes intarissables, prenant source dans le supplice provoqué par son espoir déçu – son vœu le plus cher, réduit à néant.

* * *

Deux paupières se soulèvent abruptement pour révéler deux orbes électriques auxquels on a rendu leur étincelle de vie. Pourtant, il leur manque quelque chose : le masque est tombé. Point d'arrogance dissimulatrice ou de méfiance étudiée dans ces prunelles-ci, rien qu'un étonnement presque candide et un air perdu tandis qu'elles balaient les alentours, semblant chercher une chose attendue mais apparemment absente. Puis elles se posent sur Bob.

Théo est désorienté. Il vient de... _se réveiller_ , si l'on peut appeler ainsi l'équivalent du retour d'un voyage dans l'au-delà. Il s'agit bien de son monde, c'est certain, il ne rêve pas. Pourtant, quelque chose ne colle pas. Il est convaincu – non, il _sait –_ que Bob l'a ramené d'entre les morts, et ce, d'une manière très _physique_. Et avec succès. Alors pourquoi diable ce sauveur se trouve-t-il maintenant hors de portée, avec une expression à fendre l'âme, comme si son univers venait de s'écrouler ?

Cet état de confusion mental est cependant bien vite supplanté par une sensation croissante d'inconfort et de malaise. La pièce semble instable, des points noirs dansent devant lui, et ses poumons sont en feu.

 _Respire, espèce d'idiot ! Tu dois respirer !_

Théo prend alors une brusque inspiration sifflante, comme un homme ayant manqué de se noyer et remontant enfin à la surface. Les pleurs s'arrêtent. Le temps se fige.

* * *

Une tempête d'émotions toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres se déchaîne dans la tête de Bob, menaçant de réduire en pièces les derniers lambeaux de sa raison. Même le démon se retrouve impuissant face à cette puissance dévastatrice, lui qui est pourtant un réputé maître es destruction. Il se contente de se retirer dans son antre, se protégeant du mieux qu'il peut en attendant l'accalmie qui lui donnera la possibilité de prendre la main – de façon définitive ou provisoire, tout dépendra de ce qu'il reste de Bob une fois l'orage passé.

Dans ce tumulte infernal, un bruit réussit cependant à percer – le son de l'espoir, le son de la rédemption. Une inspiration. Bob n'est plus seul dans la Tour.

La vision du mage lui fait toujours défaut, brouillée par les larmes. Il ne peut avoir la confirmation visuelle de ce qu'il vient entendre. Si cela s'avère être un autre faux espoir, il peut définitivement dire adieu à sa santé mentale...

« Bob... »

Un seul mot. Un filet de voix, à peine un croassement en réalité... Et pourtant, c'est pour lui comme si le monde s'était remis à tourner, comme si on l'avait poussé d'une falaise et qu'on venait tout juste de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'empale sur les rochers en contrebas.

Ses yeux se ferment sous le choc, de nouvelles larmes s'en échappent. Des larmes de soulagement, cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils se rouvrent, il découvre un Théo bien vivant, les yeux hagards, tournés vers lui, avec une expression qu'il ne lui a jamais vue. Il semble presque... reconnaissant. Admiratif. Bob aurait pu abattre à mains nues son père, Enoch, dieu parmi les diables, que Théo n'aurait pas eu l'air plus impressionné. Mais il a aussi les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

De longues minutes s'écoulent tandis qu'ils s'observent en silence, immobiles, l'un encore engourdi par son récent décès suivi d'une résurrection, l'autre partagé entre le sillage de dévastation laissé par ledit décès, la crainte d'être en train de fantasmer ladite résurrection et le désir enivrant de se jeter sur le paladin – pour l'embrasser ou le frapper, il n'en est pas tout à fait certain.

Finalement, Bob n'y tient plus et rompt le silence dans un murmure rauque, brisé.

« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi... (Il déglutit difficilement, refoulant de nouveaux sanglots qui menacent de lui ôter la parole.) Dis-moi que c'est réel – que _tu_ es réel. Que tu es bien vivant, devant moi, et que je suis pas en train d'halluciner... Parce que si c'est encore une illusion, je crois pas que je pourrai... »

Sa vois se brise en même temps que la fin de cette pensée insoutenable. Une nouvelle larme, cristalline, roule sur sa joue. Théo le regarde maintenant avec une affection et une tristesse évidentes, si inhabituelles chez ce paladin rompu aux stratagèmes permettant de dissimuler ce genre d'émotions. Il lui répond d'une voix enrouée, mais infiniment douce. Tout pour ne plus avoir à contempler cet éclat de terreur pure débordant sur la folie dans le regard de Bob.

« Bien sûr que je suis réel, idiot... Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il ne suffit pas qu'on me croie mort pour que je le sois effectivement ? Je reviens toujours, non ?, ajoute-t-il avec un vague sourire ironique – pas de réaction de la part du mage. Bob, regarde-moi, tu vois bien que je suis là. (Toujours rien. Bob semble figé, le regard perdant peu à peu sa focalisation. Théo, inquiet, revient à ses bonnes vieilles méthodes.) Bob !, s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix cinglante, exigeant l'attention, proche de sa voix habituelle malgré la baisse de puissance. »

Cette fois, il obtient la réaction souhaitée. Bob sursaute violemment et il le _voit_. Il voit Théo pour ce qu'il est – _vivant. Théo est vivant. Théo est vivant !_

« Théo..., lance-t-il, l'air ahuri, semblant agité d'un tremblement incontrôlable, comme s'il se préparait à un mouvement soudain mais s'en empêchait en même temps.

\- Oui... De Silverberg, Théo. C'est mon nom, si je me rappelle bien, plaisante celui-ci, soulagé, son sourire atteignant cette fois ses yeux.

\- Théo..., répète Bob, secouant maintenant la tête d'un air incrédule, les yeux toujours embués mais un sourire venant à présent illuminer ses traits encore si sombres il y a quelques instants.

\- Oui... Bon, on va peut-être pas passer la journée sur mon prénom, hein ?, raille le paladin. T'as perdu tout le reste de ton vocabulaire si riche dont tu te vantes en permanence pendant que j'étais trépassé ou quoi ?

\- Théo ! »

Cette fois, c'est un cri de joie pure qui passe les lèvres du mage, le seul avertissement pour Théo avant que le mage ne se jette sur lui, l'étreignant de toute ses forces – pas au point de l'étouffer, cependant, Bob n'étant vraiment pas assez solidement charpenté pour ça. Théo lui rend maladroitement son étreinte, perdu dans l'instant, pour une fois sans qu'aucune arrière-pensée ou considération externe ne viennent entraver ses impulsions.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarque que Bob semble à nouveau pris de secousses erratiques. Il craint d'abord qu'il ne se soit remis à pleurer. Et puis il entend son rire, étouffé contre son épaule... Et sans le savoir, il se met à sourire largement, les yeux tournés vers la masse de boucles brunes tressautant près de sa joue, puis, imperceptiblement, un déclic se fait dans son esprit. Il se sent en parfaite harmonie avec Bob, il sait que ce rire ne peut être expliqué par un _pourquoi_ ,que c'est un de ces rires libérateurs qui relâchent la tension accumulée et préservent la raison dans les situations comme celle-ci. Et il est plus que ravi de se joindre à Bob pour celui-là.

Leurs éclats de rires hystériques se renforcent mutuellement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de décroître progressivement pour retomber dans un silence apaisé, animé du seul bruit de leurs respirations respectives et ô combien réconfortantes.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois qu'il a pleinement repris ses esprits, que Théo remarque que le rythme des inspirations de Bob s'est significativement réduit. Le mage s'est immobilisé, blotti contre lui, la tête posée sur la bonne épaule de Théo, son souffle venant caresser le cou du paladin par petites bouffées sereines, sa main droite reposant contre la poitrine réanimée, juste au dessus du cœur, s'assurant que les battements ne s'arrêtent jamais, même par-delà les songes.

Théo envisage pendant un bref instant de le réveiller pour essayer de trouver un lieu de repos plus confortable que le sol brut mais s'en trouve découragé à la simple idée de devoir troubler la quiétude dont Bob semble avoir tant besoin après cette épreuve.

Il se résout donc à serrer le mage plus fermement contre lui, avant de se laisser happer à son tour dans le royaume des songes.

* * *

L'écureuil est abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de voir. La tache jaune était bel et bien morte, il y a de cela quelques instants – il le _sait_ : il a _senti_ la marque de la mort sur elle, senti son parfum insidieux et funeste – et pourtant, elle se trouve à présent devant ses yeux, paisiblement assoupie après que la tache rouge l'ait enlacée.

Quelles drôles de créatures, ces taches colorées, tout de même ! Lorsqu'elles sont vivantes et en pleine forme, malgré une attirance mutuelle évidente à en crever les yeux de tous les observateurs présents, elles se dérobent l'une à l'autre et refusent de se livrer à la parade nuptiale dont elles ont pourtant l'air d'avoir besoin, vu leurs niveaux de frustration respectifs... Mais lorsque l'une d'elles succombe, l'autre finit par lâcher prise et s'accorder le moindre des plaisirs charnels tant recherchés, – mais aussi le plus important chez cette espèce, en ce qu'il constitue visiblement la première étape de la création d'un lien durable – a priori sans possibilité de réponse ! Et pour finir, la tache trépassée revient à la vie, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle avait fait tout exprès cette supercherie pour pousser l'autre à se dévoiler en premier ! L'espèce de ces deux taches serait-elle donc apparentée à l'infâme engeance des opossums, capables eux aussi de contrefaire la mort à merveille ?

L'écureuil ne peut y croire. Il a sans doute manqué quelque chose, il doit le vérifier par lui-même. Aussi descend-il précautionneusement de son perchoir avant de filer en silence se placer au côté des deux spécimens. De là où il se trouve, il voit le flanc de la tache jaune, le bras de la tache rouge posé sur son torse et des boucles brunes dépassant de l'autre côté de son cou. Avec toute la légèreté que lui accordent ses onze onces de masse, il grimpe à nouveau sur la poitrine de la tache jaune, juste à côté de la main de l'autre tache. Il sent le cœur battre puissamment sous ses pattes, confirmation plus que convaincante de ce retour inespéré, s'apprête à retourner dans ses nouveaux quartiers... et se fige.

L'écureuil se retrouve nez à nez avec deux immenses yeux marrons, presque noirs dans la pénombre de la Tour, rougis pas les pleurs, et surtout focalisés sur _lui_. La tache rouge l'observe avec intensité pendant de longues secondes, l'écureuil est bien trop sous le choc pour penser à bouger et il sait aussi qu'à cette distance, si la tache décide de le chasser manu militari, il n'aura pas le temps de se sauver. Alors, il attend. Et le mouvement ne tarde pas à venir.

La tache rouge soulève doucement les doigts de sa main proche de l'écureuil, avec une lenteur infinie comme pour lui donner le temps d'anticiper son action, sans doute aussi pour ne pas réveiller la tache jaune. Toujours avec douceur, elle l'approche du rongeur, la laisse au dessus de lui encore quelques instants, puis ne voyant toujours aucune tentative de fuite, achève son dessein.

L'écureuil est à nouveau surpris. Loin de lui faire du mal, la tache rouge pose une main aérienne sur son échine et entame une série de petits mouvements apaisants, caressant tendrement sa fourrure. Le petit animal se détend presque instantanément et se laisse porter par la sensation, tout en gardant ses yeux noirs plongés dans les immenses orbes bruns, maintenant adoucis par des paupières devenues à nouveau lourdes de sommeil.

Un son unique finit par quitter les lèvres de la tache rouge, un son incompréhensible pour l'écureuil et pourtant, en cet instant de parfaite communion entre leurs deux espèces par le regard et par le geste, il est capable de saisir l'intention derrière le mot.

« Merci... »

La tache rouge lui exprime toute sa gratitude. Pourquoi exactement, l'écureuil n'en est pas certain mais cela importe peu. D'une façon où d'une autre, il a contribué à établir cette issue heureuse pour les deux taches, et cette seule connaissance lui suffit.  
Pour signifier sa compréhension à la tache rouge, il frotte affectueusement sa tête contre la main qui continue à le caresser, par intermittence, les mouvements ralentissant à mesure que la tache retombe dans un sommeil plus que mérité, adressant un dernier sourire reconnaissant à l'écureuil avant de fermer tout à fait les paupières.

L'observateur invétéré contemple les deux spécimens devant lui encore quelques instants, puis, confiant du fait que ces deux-là ne lui feraient pas de mal, il se blottit contre la main au repos du pyromancien et s'endort au rythme des battements de cœur inespérés d'un homme que la Mort semble ne jamais pouvoir retenir dans son étreinte glacée.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon ! Je sais que vous avez attendu un sacré bout de temps pour avoir ce chapitre mais dîtes-vous qu'il a tout bonnement failli ne pas voir le jour... Pour diverses raisons. Disons juste que j'ai repris les cours, et que je suis dans le genre d'études où on passe les trois quarts de sa journée à bosser jusqu'à épuisement, et le quart restant à essayer de combler cette fatigue pour pouvoir recommencer le lendemain. Donc pas franchement de temps à accorder à l'écriture sur mes deux taches favorites et leur protecteur-maître spirituel-écureuil. :(**

 **Mais je me suis aussi dit que je vous devais, sinon la fin de l'histoire (qui ne s'arrête pas là, je vous assure, la Tour a encore plein de surprises en réserve pour eux ^^), du moins une fin provisoire qui supprime la tension sur la 'mort' de Théo et vous permet de mettre sereinement cette fic de côté pendant que je suis incapable de la poursuivre. ;)**

 **Parce que moi aussi ça m'est arrivé de suivre des histoires qui s'arrêtent brutalement, en plein vol, sans aucune explication de la part de l'auteur, et j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une forme d'ingratitude envers les gens qui ont la gentillesse de suivre une œuvre pendant sa création et de soutenir l'auteur dans son projet même quand le moral n'est pas au beau fixe... Donc voilà, je vous donne un dénouement partiel, avec volontairement très très peu de suspense, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce hiatus forcé (qui ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde, je vous l'assure...) et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici, silencieusement ou pas d'ailleurs ! Un très très grand merci pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois que j'en lis une, c'est une source de motivation intarissable ! :D**

 **Encore une fois, c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu. Vous retrouverez l'écureuil et ses deux acolytes d'ici un à deux mois si tout se passe comme prévu, et j'essaierai d'être d'une productivité record pendant les périodes de vacances, c'est une promesse !;D**


End file.
